


我有一百种方式让你大结局

by 飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)



Category: Psycho-Pass, 他来了请闭眼 | Love Me If You Dare (TV), 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rated For Violence, 穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 47,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E6%A2%A6%E8%8E%BA
Summary: 《新神探联盟》X《PSYCHO-PASS》，这个我酝酿了快三年要玩的梗，终于来了，虽然它从一个严肃的东西变成了一个搞笑的东西，但一回生，二回熟，下次还可以再玩（立了一个flag）嘛。混同架空还轮回，你们怕了吗请大家无视双方阵营语种不同的问题，→_→全世界讲中文系列……【毕竟作者她_(:з」∠)_做不到啊。】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《新神探联盟》X《PSYCHO-PASS》，这个我酝酿了快三年要玩的梗，终于来了，虽然它从一个严肃的东西变成了一个搞笑的东西，但一回生，二回熟，下次还可以再玩（立了一个flag）嘛。  
混同架空还轮回，你们怕了吗  
请大家无视双方阵营语种不同的问题，→_→全世界讲中文系列……  
【毕竟作者她_(:з」∠)_做不到啊。】

咚。在明亮而寂静的街道上，展超弄出了一声相当引人注目的声响——踩到了一个垃圾桶。  
“你找死啊？”白玉堂鄙视道。  
“你才找死呢，这是我能控制的吗？”展超从垃圾桶上跳下来，“复活点它是随机的啊。”  
“别吵了。”公孙泽瞪了他俩一眼。  
“有什么关系嘛，多接触接触这里的人，才能知道咱们是怎么死的啊。”包正笑着打圆场，也换到了公孙泽的一个白眼。  
这是他们第二次降落在这个城市了，第一次刚降落，就被几个哔哔哔移动的圆柱物体围了起来。  
花了好大功夫突围，然后……就没有然后了。

“你不是号称‘玩命展’吗？”白玉堂还在忙着和展超抬杠，“刚你就什么也没看清就让人拿下了？”  
“我看清了啊。”展超也用尽浑身的力气瞪着他，“我看清你被炸成一团肉球，然后死了，是你第一个死的好吗？”  
“……”他说得十分确定，白玉堂几乎已经要相信了。  
“所以那是什么生化武器？”公孙泽在心里默默嫌弃了一下自己。他因为跑岔路了，什么都没看见就倒在了地上。  
“有可能。”包正点点头，他也只感觉到了身体一轻，“反正肯定跟那些哔哔哔移动的东西有关系。”  
这一次没有被包围，他们才能多看一眼这个世界。  
他们所在的街道虽然僻静无人，但一眼望去这个城市全是高楼大厦，市中心应该很热闹。灯光明亮、建筑整齐，显然是个未来城市。  
未来，一听就很有挑战和趣味性，虽然被初见杀了一次，但也抹杀不了那种新奇感。  
至于他们为什么来到了这么一个未来都市，又为什么轻轻松松地死而复生，那要从十分钟以前开始说起了。

十分钟以前，一名连环杀人狂被捕，送到了DBI，并且在进入审讯室的途中突然发狂。  
这种事情也没什么稀奇的，杀人狂不狂怎么行，而且比起在大街上突然拒捕，在DBI发狂要好多了。赤手空拳，能闹出事情才怪。  
但就因为大家都这么想，所以一下没拦住，他飞起一脚踢进了小Q的办公室，并且踩到了小Q丢在地上了一张碟片。  
他踩着碟片飞扑上桌子，顺便撞倒了小Q。  
这一撞，把小Q手里握着的拉杆撞按下去了。  
在场全员瞬间被一道白光闪瞎了眼，同时所有人都感觉到了一股莫名的吸力，展超飞起一脚把杀人狂踢开，才避免闹出一个更大的乱子。  
那个发光的大盒子是一台传说中的时空穿梭机器，DBI刚刚缴获的。要不是展超把犯人踢开，他就穿越了。  
“呼……吓死我了。”展超松了一口气。  
“吓死什么吓死啊？”公孙泽嫌弃道，“你还真的相信有时间机器吗？”  
“我相信啊。”展超一脸无辜地看着他，这一眼看过去扫过了很多人的眼神，都比较……同情，“你们都不相信吗？！”  
“不不不我相信。”包正突然嘿嘿笑了一声，从人群里站了出来。  
“你多大岁数了还陪展超耍宝。”公孙泽撇了撇嘴。  
“不是。”包正挥了挥自己空空如也的双手，还是一副灿烂的笑容，“我们的证物，没了。”  
“啊？”大家都愣了一下。  
连环杀人案的凶手之所以能连环杀人，就是因为留下的线索比较少，这家伙也一样。这次好不容易拿到了带有他血迹和死者血迹的手套，装在证物袋里，现在连手套带证物袋都消失了。  
“怎么回事？”公孙泽皱眉看着包正。  
包正无辜地眨着眼，“就……突然一下从手里消失了，应该是被吸力吸进去了吧？”  
“……”公孙泽眯起眼留下了一个并不相信的眼神。  
“没关系啊。”小Q突然出声打断了大家，“这机器能去能回的，咱们把手套拿回来就好了嘛。”  
“哎？”展超第一个吱声，好奇地凑上去看，“这玩意能用？”  
“对啊。”小Q兴奋地点点头，“我已经去过一次了，很简单的，拉下拉杆出发，在那个世界喊‘我们回家’就回来了。”  
……  
听起来好像……还没有那么难。  
“而且死了也不会死，死了会自动把你们随机传送到一个复活点。”小Q倾尽全力地给他们推销着这台设备，“我也试过了，真的会复活。”  
“……你还真是够胆大的啊。”公孙泽难以置信地看着他。  
“怕什么，这都是说明书上写的。”小Q把时间机器捧起来，在大家吓死一样的眼神里抛着翻了个面，“你看，底下写了。”  
“好了好了。”包正赶紧劝说他放回了桌上，“那既然是我搞丢的，我就去吧。”  
“我也要去，找不回证物怎么结案。”公孙泽想了想，响应了他的计划。  
“我也要去。”展超也立刻跟着响应，但想了一下没想好理由，“呃……至少……我很能跑，万一证物被贼拿了我可以去追。”  
好像也很合理，每次有这种新鲜事谁也少不了，公孙泽点点头道：“那就我们仨……”  
“我也去。”一个熟悉的声音突然从房顶上传下来。  
没等大家抬头，白玉堂就跳下来了，“我也要去。”  
“白玉堂！”好几个人都吓了一跳。  
“你怎么来了？”公孙泽警惕起来。  
“我不仅来了，还是我把包正的文件用钩子钩进去的。”白玉堂一脸得意，“所以必须带我去，因为罪证钩子也进去了。”  
“……”公孙泽非常想现在就把他毙了。  
“不过……”包正想了想，还是有点担忧，“那万一手套被毁坏了呢？”  
“没关系呀。”小Q耸耸肩，“手套和你们一样，也会死了重新复活，只不过它走货物通道，只会复活，其他人不会忘记它。”  
……这机器都什么鬼设定。  
“好了好了，为了避免发生一些比较悲惨的情况，所以你们是绑定作业的。”小Q介绍道，“你们只要死了一个，全都会重新刷到复活点，不过复活归复活，时间是不会轮回的哦。”  
“我好像没听懂。”展超挠着头，努力想跟上这段解说。  
“就是说，我们现在过去，只要死了一个，四个人都会刷到复活点，这样避免走散，避免一个被抓无法逃脱也自杀不了，但只复活，不会重新回到我们进来的那个时间。”白玉堂解释道，还不忘轻哼一声，补上一刀，“我都听懂了。”  
“嗯，不过其实跳跃了一个时空线，所以即使你们遇到了杀死你们的那些人，他们也不认识你们的。”小Q继续补充道，“而且复活点是随机的。”  
“这意义何在？直接无限复活不就好了吗？”白玉堂觉得这太麻烦了。  
“如果人家记得我们，那万一记上仇了，蹲守我们所有的复活点，我们不得被杀得片甲不留吗？”包正反问道，然后自顾自点了点头，“这玩意安全，简直万无一失。”  
“嗯。”小Q拼命同意，“那你们就快出发吧！我还等着记录数据呢。”  
“那……出发？”展超还是挺有兴趣的，跃跃欲试。  
“出发吧。”公孙泽也没有其他办法了。  
“OK，预备。”小Q喊着口号，再次拉下了拉杆。  
这个吸力不足以让人进入，所以他们自己走进了白光里，只剩下白玉堂在外头。  
“推我一把。”白玉堂看着小Q，命令道。  
“为什么？”小Q一脸不解，“你自己走进去不好吗？”  
“我在房顶上蹲太久，腿麻”这种话，白玉堂是死都不会说的，“推就对了。”  
于是，他被小Q一把推进了时间机器里。  
等他们适应眼前的光线，就已经只是团灭前一分钟的事情了。


	2. Chapter 2

回到目前的情况。现在周围也和一周目没有太大区别，一个扫着灯光的圆柱桶又走……啊不，借助轮子移动过来了。  
“跑跑跑。”展超已经怕了这玩意了，说着就要起飞。  
“跑什么啊，我们要捕获一名敌军啊。”白玉堂说着就拔枪上膛，一击命中了圆柱顶上的扫光，“让我们来看看这是个什么玩意。”  
他的枪法确实不错，那玩意停下来了，但没断电。  
“犯罪指数……257。”大家隐约是听到一个机器音报出了这样一句话。  
“哦，这是个机器人啊。”白玉堂回过神来，“我三哥也能做一些会走动的小东西来着，就是没有这么大。”  
“有什么了不起，小Q也会。”展超抓住每一个机会泼点冷水。  
“探长哥你懂机械吗？”包正半蹲下去，好奇地敲着这个勉强叫做圆柱形机器人的东西，“好像拆不开啊。”  
“我不懂。”公孙泽摇摇头，回想了一下小Q每天神经兮兮捣鼓的那些实验，“小Q到DBI以后我就更不懂了。”  
“砸开呗。”白玉堂耸耸肩，围着它绕了一圈，觉得还是以头顶作为突破口比较好。  
“等下！”展超突然小声警告道，“有人来了。”  
他这一说大家都警觉起来，真的有脚步声在快速靠近，而且不止一个人。  
“躲一躲。”公孙泽一声令下，所有人都隐藏到了阴影里。  
对方的脚步声也一下子散开，并且慢慢弱了下去。  
这街道很寂静，一点点声音都会引起明显的听觉反应。但双方并没有屏息静待太久，很快，对方就主动现身了。  
“你们已经被包围了。”一个果断干练的女声从街道中央传来，同时还有一个惊讶着想要阻拦她的男声，“喂！”  
“请主动站出来，不然我就开枪了。”她又补充了一句，并且把枪口对准了正准备搞突然袭击的白玉堂的方向。  
“……”白玉堂在阴影里站住了，虽然有墙角拦着，但直觉告诉他，对方已经发现了他。  
“出去吗？”展超稍微探出头去瞟了一眼，然后向包正和公孙泽询问道。  
“嗯，好像是警察。”公孙泽点了点头。  
所以展超就……窜出去了，“是警察吗？我们不是坏人，我们也是警察。”  
他一窜出去至少有三把枪瞄准了他，不过都没开枪。除了这三个人，还有一个年纪不大的少女一直持枪警戒着白玉堂方向。  
让他评估一下的话，他觉得就算他说了自己没有恶意，对方也戒备得非常厉害。  
“包大哥，探长。”他稍微扭头叫了两声，“可以出来，没开枪。”  
包正和公孙泽也走了出来，当然，是镇定友好缓慢地出现在对方面前。  
“我是DBI探长公孙泽。”公孙泽习惯性地亮了一下警徽，“虽然不是这里的警察，但确实是个警察，我们可以聊一聊吗？”  
对方把枪又瞄向了公孙泽，这次，大家都看到了一个变化。枪口处有什么机关转动了一下，然后闭合了。  
这是……这个世界枪的保险？  
“哦，我是包正。”包正也跟着介绍了自己，“是一名检察官。”  
说着他也亮出了自己的证件。  
枪口又再次转向了他，这次，枪口也同样变化了，保险再一次打开了。  
“……”三人都有一点惊讶，难道这个世界没有检察官，所以检察官这个身份比较可疑？  
“还有一个，出来。”那名一直指着白玉堂的少女出声了，语气非常不善。  
白玉堂从来不喜欢被人威胁，不就是个小丫头？双方持枪，就这个距离，他要拿下对方应该没有什么问题。  
在口袋里摸索了一下，他丢出了一枚小烟雾弹。没有躲避功能，单纯吸引视线。  
一扔完他就拿着枪跳了出来嘲笑道：“这才几岁就当警察啦？”  
“不许动！”那名年轻的女警察也确实吓了一跳，只感觉手上一震，枪就被打到了地上。  
再抬头，白玉堂又缩回了阴影里。  
“白玉堂你干嘛！”公孙泽怒斥。  
“开个玩笑嘛。”白玉堂笑道。  
他还没继续调侃两句，就看见包正倒了下去。  
“别开枪！”公孙泽吓了一跳，立即把自己的枪拔出来，但刚一伸手，就觉得眼前一黑。  
中枪以后他知道了，这是麻醉剂。  
“包大哥！探长！”展超惊呼了一声，很快也跟着倒下了。  
他俩视线里最后的画面都挺惊悚——白玉堂倚靠的墙角突然被一道强光打出一块缺口，随即人也被某种东西击中，骤然膨胀，炸成了碎块。  
“……”这次公孙泽相信了，展超说得完全没错，炸得要多夸张就有多夸张。  
真是花样作死。


	3. Chapter 3

咚。再次睁开眼的时候，公孙泽踩在了另一个垃圾桶上，其他人落在了旁边。  
这次周围还有几个路人，但麻木地看了他们几眼，就各走各路了。  
二次阵亡。  
“复活点就全是垃圾桶吗？”白玉堂也注意起这个问题来。  
“白玉堂你能不能不捣乱！”展超懒得搭理垃圾桶的问题，直截了当地抱怨道，“还什么都没搞清呢，又死了！”  
“我哪知道武器差那么多。”白玉堂无所谓地把手一摊，“反正死了再来呗。”  
“可你死的画面很惨烈，看多了精神污染。”包正调侃道。  
“……反正我自己看不到。”白玉堂努力回忆着死掉的情况，一切来得太快了，实在是没感觉。  
“……”公孙泽嫌弃地白了他一眼。  
“现在怎么办？”展超四下张望着，发现不远处也有那种圆柱形机器人，“过一会我们又被发现了。”  
“被发现了才好啊。”包正笑道，“不被发现我们要怎么得到警方的帮助？”  
“也对……”展超点点头，又摇摇头，“好像又不太对……是帮助吗？”  
“我们抓两个路人问问就好了嘛。”白玉堂看着大街上不时路过几个老百姓，有点心动，“反正我们只是拦住问问，又不犯法。”  
“我来问。”公孙泽实在信不过他，决定亲自出马。  
这个时间还不算晚，路上的人步行速度都不快，很容易就拦住了一个。  
“你好。”公孙泽礼貌地跟他打了个招呼。  
“你好。”对方出人意料地很热情，即使他们的穿着看起来有那么一点奇怪。  
“请问……”公孙泽一下子竟然不知道问点什么比较不可疑，通常来说，找警察同行比较好，但他们似乎被同行非常残忍地对待了两次了。  
“请问现在是什么时间啊？”包正自然地帮公孙泽补完了话。  
“哦，稍等一下。”那人点点头，按亮了自己的手表。  
展超和白玉堂也在那人不注意的情况下靠了过来，此时他们都能清楚地看到，手表上方浮动着一个方形窗口，里面还有好几个小的方形模块。  
“九点十分。”那人告知着时间。  
“谢谢。”包正尽可能让自己的语气听起来诚恳一点，“我们是外地来的，现在找不到酒店了，我们可以去哪里问路吗？”  
“哎？导航不管用吗？”那人有点惊讶，扫了他们一眼，虽然迟疑了一些什么，但还是给了他们建议，“实在不行，就去求助那边的公安厅协助系统吧，入境人员都有登记，应该很快就能找到酒店。”  
那是公安厅的协助系统他们也能料到，但那玩意好像有敌意啊。  
“谢谢了。”再问下去恐怕会引起怀疑，包正决定放过这个路人。  
“没关系。”那人摆摆手，自然地离开了。看他的样子，应该不会有报警之类的举动。  
“现在我们是去接触一下那边的机器呢，还是不接触呢？”包正小声询问，扫了一眼大家，“投个票？”  
“怕什么。”白玉堂果断走了过去，“这玩意怎么用，直接喊吗？喂，机器人？”  
“您好，这里是公安厅协助系统。”还真的有个圆柱应了一声，并且移动过来。同时他们的眼前闪过一阵幻觉，这个圆柱变成了一个卡通人。  
“这么神奇？”白玉堂愣了一下，下意识伸手去摸，只摸到一团空气。  
“应该是什么美化技术吧……”包正猜测道。  
“是的，这是全息投影。”机器人解释着，肯定了包正的说法。  
“哇，好神奇。”展超饶有兴趣地凑过去看，这玩意还在对他微笑，“你有名字吗？”  
“太郎。”机器人回答着。  
“那他们呢？都叫什么名字？你们里面藏了人吗？”  
“男孩子都叫太郎，女孩子的话叫花子，我们都是无人机，里面没有人。”  
“这样啊……”展超挠挠头，其实还是不太懂。  
“我想知道这里是哪里。”包正看着这个机器，也觉得挺有意思。  
“这里是东京市第四大道第五大道口附近。”机器人回答着，“请问需要什么帮助吗？”  
“什么是犯罪指数？”包正继续询问道，公孙泽想拦已经晚了。  
“犯罪系数是大家可能成为犯罪者的危险系数值，是包含在psycho-pass数值中的一项指标。”机器人依然没有异常地迅速做出了反应。  
“什么是psycho-pass？”包正追问着。  
“psycho-pass用来评估测算人们的心理状态、性格倾向。是一种能明示兴趣爱好、职业适合度等的指标，现在已经逐渐成为社会所追求的幸福标准。”  
“psycho-pass的标准是谁制定的？”  
“伟大的西比拉系统。”  
“什么是西比拉系统？”  
“对市民的‘psycho-pass’数值进行测量，对深层心理的愿望或职业适应性进行诊断的全面性支援系统。”  
“怎么知道自己的犯罪指数？”  
“您的犯罪数值为115，色相已经浑浊，请不要担心，在这里等待片刻，我们将会引导您进行心理治疗。”  
“呃……”包正问到这里，突然噎住了。  
“哦原来你是个神经病。”公孙泽噗嗤一声笑了出来，得意地瞥了包正一眼。  
“呃……那他呢？”包正指着公孙泽。  
“犯罪指数80，压力稍大，推荐进行心理辅导。”机器人回答道。  
“那我呢那我呢？”展超也积极地插话进来。  
“犯罪指数65，请试着更放松心情吧。”机器人的语气里多了一分鼓励。  
“我突然觉得我自己的数值很高……”白玉堂有了不好的预感。  
“犯罪指数195，请务必跟我走一趟。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”没等白玉堂吐槽展超就笑开花了。  
“如果我拒绝呢？”白玉堂翻了个白眼，向机器人问道。  
“公安厅将派出监视官和执行官，请慎重考虑。”  
“你每次肯定都是因为心里太黑暗死掉了。”展超情不自禁地取笑他道。  
“等等，好像已经来了。”公孙泽突然回头。  
他听得没有错，一辆警车急刹在他们背后，紧接着，下来了不少人。  
“这好像就是最早追我们的……”展超一下子认出了其中一个。  
“哦。”白玉堂会意，不由得挑眉道，“这就是杀死我的第一拨人是吧？”  
“别乱来。”公孙泽警告道。  
“我看到这些人的面相就不愉快。”白玉堂轻哼一声。  
“你们涉嫌非法入境，请不要动。”对方领头的男人下车，冷静地警告道，“我是公安厅刑事课三系的监视官，你们已经被包围了。”  
“他怎么知道我们是非法入境？”展超有点惊讶。  
“那个机器人能凭空读出一个心理数值，肯定还有很多作用。”包正小声分析道，“一来就是非法入境，说明机器人会对照身份的。”  
“我们……”公孙泽看着对方整齐举起的手枪，不知道该怎么跟他们解释。  
噗。一发麻醉针瞬间命中了包正，没入了他的身体里。  
“喂！”展超又惊讶又愤怒，“你们干嘛？！”  
“请不要有多余的对话和动作，有什么事情回公安厅再说。”对方的态度极其强硬，说完这句，他愣了一下，随即，手里的枪就变形了。  
“闪开！”公孙泽和白玉堂同时喊道。  
展超错愕地跳开了一大步，这才避过了第一发麻醉弹。  
白玉堂喊完，迅速地跑向了旁边的窄巷。  
“追！”领头的青年一声令下，就有三个人追了上去。  
“喂你们讲不讲理啊？！”展超不满地试图去拉其中一个人，刚伸出手，就感觉胸口一麻。  
公孙泽站在路中间，发现有一个人的枪口在持续对着他。这次的几个警察态度真的让人非常不爽，但他现在拔枪，一定来不及打掉对手手上的那把。  
砰。巷子里的白玉堂开枪了，血花炸开，公孙泽清楚地听到了几声惊呼。  
“有枪！他有枪！”  
有枪是什么奇怪的事情吗？他们不也有吗……  
一时间，除了盯着公孙泽的那个人，其他人全部向白玉堂的方向跑去。  
那是个死胡同，必死无疑。  
“你们从哪里来的？”领头的看向公孙泽，一脸提防。  
“德城。”公孙泽也被他逼得不爽起来。  
“你也有枪。”领头的敏锐地觉察了这一点，“居然还没有成为潜在犯，虽然就差那么一两点了。”  
潜在犯？公孙泽愣了一下，下意识冲他辩解道：“我也是个警察……”  
但他还没说完，白玉堂又成功玩死了自己一次。  
这次还在清醒状态，公孙泽看清了，几个白环圈住了他们，随后视线就模糊了，再看清的时候，已经换了个街道。  
咚。这次换包正站在了垃圾桶上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为他们都是来这边友情客串的，所以下调了一些他们的犯罪指数……  
如果在德城本地修西比拉他们是本地人的话可能还会高一些……_(:з」∠)_


	4. Chapter 4

转瞬之间已经死了三次，这世界实在是太危险了。这次他们离市中心又近了不少，走出去就是一片小吃街。  
“双方战斗力差距太大，只有束手就擒能多活一会了。”公孙泽叹了一口气。  
“你都没战斗过。”白玉堂鄙视道，“而且我们四个都束手就擒，万一给人关起来，我们杀掉谁来复活啊？”  
“你呗。”公孙泽嫌弃地看了他一眼，故意排挤他。  
“那我宁可死外头，还不用那么痛苦。”白玉堂下巴一抬，不同意他的提案。  
“至少这次我们获得了更多情报啊。”虽然上次第一个被放倒，但包正还是很有热情，“而且知道了，我们被围捕是因为非法入境。”  
“还有一个原因。”公孙泽突然想起了这边警察队长的那句话，“对方提到了‘潜在犯’这个说法。”  
“潜在犯？”展超重复了一遍。  
“潜在……应该指的是可能会犯罪的人？”公孙泽从字面上翻译了一下，“我不是潜在犯……所以他们就没开枪？”  
“问问不就知道了。”包正四下张望了一下，又找到了那种停在原地的公安厅协助系统。  
“但愿这次那帮讨厌的警察来得慢一点。”白玉堂跟着他们接近那个机器人。  
“您好。”机器人很快感知到了目光，“请问需要什么帮助？”  
“我想知道，什么是潜在犯？”包正问道。  
“psycho-pass指数当中的犯罪指数超过规定值将会被视为潜在的罪犯，成为被社会隔离或排除的对象。一小部分能通过治疗恢复，犯罪指数得到降低。”  
公孙泽猜的不错，确实是犯罪指数超标的人。  
“他的犯罪指数是多少？”包正指着展超询问道，“是潜在犯吗？”  
“104，已经超标，是潜在犯，请待在这里，等待公安厅的到来。”机器人回答道，“请不要担心，微量超标能得到有效的治疗。”  
“标准是？”公孙泽问道。  
“大于一百将被视为潜在犯。”  
“恭喜你和我一起变成精神病。”包正笑着拍拍展超的肩膀。  
“我不理解，为什么啊。”展超迷茫地回忆着之前的数字，“我就……穿越了一下，数字就变了？”  
“说明你也很有当罪犯的潜质呗。”白玉堂好笑地看了他一眼，“很快你就跟我差不多了。”  
“怎么可能。”展超不满地反驳着。  
“你们好。”突然有人过来向他们搭讪，几个人吓了一跳。  
“你好。”包正、公孙泽和展超都应了一声。  
只看了一眼，他们立刻认出来了，这个年纪不大的女生是第二次射击他们的小队的队长，不过这次她穿着便服。  
“我是厚生省公安厅刑事科的监视官，常守朱。”她按亮自己的手表，出示了一下证件，“你们涉嫌非法入境，请跟我走一趟。”  
“你一个人？”白玉堂眯起眼睛看着她。  
“当然不是。”公孙泽白了他一眼，看向了不远处。  
不远处的小店里还坐了好几个人，都在有意无意地向这边看，有一两个甚至暴露了一点点杀气。  
“其实……我们需要一点帮助，不过不方便到警察局再谈，你能接受吗？”包正向她询问道。  
这名叫常守朱的少女犹豫了一下，点了点头，“如果不介意的话，我们到摊子上说吧。”  
“谢谢。”包正笑了一下，跟着她一起走向了她队友们所在的露天摊子。  
“要点什么？”看他们坐下来，常守朱问道。  
“白开水。”公孙泽没有太大的心思喝东西。  
“有咖啡的话……”包正倒是非常放松，开始翻价目表，“焦糖拿铁？”  
“白开水好了。”展超也跟着回答。  
“我不要。”白玉堂耸耸肩。  
“赶紧切入正题吧，为什么要这样坐一桌喝茶。”在场的另一个女生快速插话进来，她看起来比常守朱更小，但表情傲慢得多。  
为了避免事情演变成抬杠，包正抢过了话头，“我叫包正，这边依次是公孙泽、展超、白玉堂，我们来自德城，到这边来，其实是为了解决一桩案件。”  
“案件？”在座的几个警察都皱了一下眉。  
“外地来东京查案必须要向西比拉系统提出申请……”常守朱嘀咕着，再次看向包正，“就算不是查案，入境也必须提交申请。”  
“呃……我们走的是一个比较特殊的途径？”包正思考着怎么把这个事情说得更易于接受一点，“类似……空投？”  
“不可能。”那个年纪比较小的女声冷冰冰地揭穿道，“空投降落时间长，这么大的目标，绝对会被捕获到，除非是超时空传送。”  
“直觉不错哎。”白玉堂也加入了讨论，他知道这就是上次打死自己的那个小女生，语气非常不善，“我们就是穿越过来的，你信吗？”  
“怎么可能？”那女生眯起眼睛审视着白玉堂，“现在潜在犯的谎言都编得这么无聊了吗？”  
“霜月。”常守朱制止了她继续说下去，不过也看向了白玉堂，“请慎重决定你们的言行，我们有权随时镇压你们。”  
“镇压……”白玉堂轻哼了一声。  
“我们真的是穿越来的。”公孙泽把话抢了回来，“借助一种时空机器，虽然很不可思议，但恳请你们相信我们。”  
说着他把警徽放在了桌子上，把枪也掏了出来。看到枪，他们的脸色又是一变。  
“从西比拉没有普及的区域过来的吗……”一名三十岁上下的青年嘀咕了一句，看向了公孙泽，“有点像……”  
“像什么？”公孙泽愣了一下。  
“像当年的警察。”那名青年回答着，向他伸出了手，“你好，我叫宜野座伸元，喊我宜野就好。”  
“你好。”公孙泽伸出了手。  
“其实现在请示西比拉也不晚不是吗？”包正提了个建议，“以我们的战斗力，不可自由行动，所以完全不想跟你们硬碰硬。”  
“那就……稍等一下。”常守朱想了想，拨通了公安厅局长的电话，“局长，非法入境的人我们已经找到了，他们说……自己是时空跳跃过来的……”  
包正他们并没有听到局长的回话，大概这边有什么小型耳机之类的设备吧。只听见过了一会，常守朱回了一个“是”。  
“局长说，可以听听你们的协助请求。”她挂掉了电话，看向包正他们，“但你们要跟我们回公安局。”  
“等等。”那名叫霜月的女生按住了桌子上公孙泽的枪，视线落在白玉堂身上，“还得先把枪交出来。”  
“我还没想好要不要去呢……”白玉堂刚慢条斯理地回了她一句，枪就被包正顺走了。  
“有什么用，你打赢过一次吗？”包正调侃着白玉堂，顺便摸了摸自己口袋，“还好，我今天都没带枪。”  
“怪不得你的犯罪指数也不低啊。”白玉堂鄙视地看着包正，“盗窃罪。”  
“彼此彼此。”包正笑着拍拍他的肩膀。  
“还是去吧。”公孙泽依然倾向于和当地警察交涉。  
“那就上车吧。”常守朱起身，看向了不远处的街道。  
顺着她的目光包正他们才发现，不知道什么时候，警局的车已经开过来了。  
看来如果不同意前往警局，恐怕就是镇压逮捕了。


	5. Chapter 5

“你们这边警察的待遇……不是很好啊。”坐在警车里，白玉堂情不自禁地调侃道。  
他说的不无道理，整个车厢都封闭着，不知道的还以为这是在押运犯人。  
“习惯就好。”宜野耸耸肩，“让你上这辆车不错了，好歹没有把你们当犯人押送回去。”  
“他们会被当做临时执行官采纳吗？”另一个之前一直没说话的长马尾女生向宜野询问道。  
“应该不可能放他们到处乱走。”宜野也只能这么猜测，“不过正好，眼下我们一系有点缺人。”  
“哦？有生之年我还可以体验一次警察？”白玉堂有点好笑地嘀咕着，看向公孙泽他们。  
“我才不要变成你同事。”公孙泽轻哼一声别过头去。  
这里离公安厅并不远，很快他们就到了目的地。出乎意料，局长要求单独见他们。  
“不会有诈吧？”展超小声嘀咕了一句。  
“有诈你们早死了。”霜月冷哼了一声，戳穿了他的妄想。  
“兵来将挡水来土掩。”包正乐观地说着，带领大家走进了局长办公室。  
“请坐。”小型服务机器人向包正他们招呼道，并且上了茶。  
门缓缓关上，整个屋子的灯光随即变得柔和起来，局长转过椅子，双手支在桌子上，审视着他们。  
传统的女强人气息扑面而来，而且她已经到了中年，又多了一分沉稳。  
“你好，我是DBI的探长，公孙泽。”公孙泽开门见山地自我介绍着，“我们是坐时空机器来的。”  
“你们来的年代和地点。”局长并没有做自我介绍，直接询问道。  
“二十世纪四十年代，中国的江浙一带。”包正替公孙泽回答道，故意模糊了答案。  
“放心吧，东京没有时间机器那种东西，我们不能反向穿越过去的。”局长轻易地看破了包正的小心思，“我们对你们的世界也没有兴趣。”  
包正被他看破，不置可否地笑了一下，没有回答。  
“回到正题上来。”局长好像也没有追问的意思，“相隔了一百多年，大概我们之间也没有那么容易互相理解，我的建议是，你们给我们提供信息，我们来给予协助。”  
“其实问题没有那么复杂……”公孙泽斟酌着要怎么说起，“我们丢了一样证物……找到了就走。”  
“证物？”局长稍微思考了两秒钟，点了点头，“是的，那个时候破案确实需要证物。”  
现在不要吗？公孙泽想这么问，但是又没有问出口。毕竟，他已经见识过这里的搜捕了，只要犯罪指数超标，就至少会被麻醉带走。  
“可以告诉我，证物的特征吗？”局长继续询问道。  
“一副手套，装在证物袋里，贴着写了DBI的标签。”公孙泽描述道，“白色，还带有血迹。”  
“万一被当做垃圾处理掉了呢？”局长皱眉道，“这种东西在我们这里不太容易留存的。”  
“没关系，它……”展超刚想说出来，就被包正清嗓打断了。  
“没关系，我们也只是碰碰运气，实在找不到就算了。”包正抢白道，“我们的穿越点都在垃圾桶上，如果能帮我们在垃圾桶和垃圾场找寻一下就好了。”  
听包正这样说，局长的眼神闪烁了一下。不过她没有多问，在电脑上操作了一下，向他们表示道：“这个没有问题，我们的监控遍布大街小巷，就算有覆盖不到的地方，让多隆去一趟就行了。”  
“多隆？”公孙泽疑惑道。  
“就是你们遇到的机器人。”局长一边调阅监控一边解释着，“外观可以有很多样子，不过内核都是这种名叫多隆的多功能机器人。”  
“好神奇……”展超不由得嘀咕着。  
“手套来到东京的时间你们知道吗？”局长问道。  
“大概……”公孙泽看了一眼自己的手表，时间和这边已经对不上了，“不超过一小时？”  
“……”局长沉默了一会，大概三五分钟后，她背后的墙壁亮了起来，有上百幅图案，“同种类型的垃圾桶大概有这么多，半小时以内，没有拍摄到有证物的画面，不过确实有缺失部分，所以可能被回收了。”  
“没关系，我们可以等一等回收站那边的消息。”包正知道局长听出了违和点，但还是继续说了下去，“这些垃圾桶能继续保持拍摄吗？”  
“没有问题。”这次局长爽快地答应了，“我们会安排住所，可以的话，请你们尽量不要出门。”  
“软禁？”白玉堂选了个足够尖刻的词语。  
“是的，用我们的话说叫隔离。”局长非常坦诚地承认了，“就我们判断，你们即使能暂时保持澄澈，色相也非常容易浑浊，价值观之间的差异没有那么容易弥补。”  
“色相？”展超总觉得这个词语听起来哪里不对。  
“而且，如果我们能解决问题，你们也不需要出门，你们是来办案，不是来旅游的，对吧？”局长补充道。  
“那我们……”公孙泽想了想，最终还是决定接受这个提案，“就先待在这里吧。”  
“明智的决定。”局长终于稍微扬起了嘴角，“放心，我们会竭尽全力帮你们破案，这是警察局的职责。”  
谈话几乎到此为止，又寒暄了两句，公孙泽他们就离开了局长办公室。  
“请跟我来。”门外一个被他们叫做多隆的机器人早就在等着了。  
“很快你们也可以体验一下坐牢了。”白玉堂调侃地看着他们仨。  
“我们这不是坐牢。”展超瞪了他一眼。  
随着他们脚步声远去，局长办公室的门缓缓关上了。  
“你们的看法呢？”局长交叠着十指，出神地注视着虚空。  
没有人回话，整个办公室只能听见细微的机器运转声。  
但等待了几分钟以后，局长又再次开口了，“嗯，那就静观其变吧。”  
这次，办公室的灯缓缓暗了下去，只留下局长雕塑般的剪影，一动不动，仿佛不是真人。


	6. Chapter 6

展超说得对，他们并没有去往监狱，只穿过了一个长廊，再乘坐了一部宽大的电梯，就到达了公寓。  
不仅不是牢房，这公寓恐怕比他们在德城的家还要好，全现代化的配置，有不少他们想都没想过的服务。  
比如——  
“你们好，初次见面，我是这间公寓的管家，将引导你们走向最健康的生活哟。”一个非常健气的淡蓝色卡通怪物飞在天上。  
“呃……这是……新物种？”公孙泽回头看着他身后的多隆。  
“不是，这是全息投影的管家。”多隆回答着，“和西比拉系统相连，有什么事情都可以直接问它。”  
“哦……”公孙泽看着这个……外星人一样的东西，不由得嘀咕着，“有没有更正常一点的形象。”  
“有！”这个管家自己回答了，“请问您想要设定什么样式？”  
“呃……”这么一问，公孙泽一时间还真不知道要设定成什么。  
“金鱼吧金鱼。”包正笑着拍拍公孙泽的肩膀，“你不是喜欢养金鱼吗？”  
“收到！”这个声音充满童趣的管家立刻变成了一条十几厘米长的金鱼，并且非常逼真地游动起来，“还需要设定花纹吗？”  
“嗯……”公孙泽稍微被这个东西引起了一点兴趣，“等我想一想。”  
“除了变身你还会别的什么吗？”展超更加兴趣盎然，直接凑过去问道。  
“什么都会，布置屋子、控制机器做饭、定时起床、健康监测等等。”金鱼回答道，“从明天开始会推荐一些保守心理治疗哟，不使用药物，当做一种放松也很好。”  
“我才没病。”白玉堂耸耸肩，“不过我倒是有兴趣去看他们治疗，可以旁观吗？”  
“可以。”金鱼回答着，“西比拉系统能为大家带来幸福，不想试一试吗？”  
“不想，我觉得我现在挺好的。”白玉堂故意要跟这个机器人抬杠。  
被它提起了西比拉系统，公孙泽的疑惑又泛上心头，“西比拉系统掌管一切吗？”  
“西比拉系统引导一切。”金鱼纠正了它的说法，“它会为你找到最幸福的道路。”  
“比如？”公孙泽追问道。  
“任何方面，工作和娱乐，西比拉系统都可以提供指导。”金鱼回答道。  
“那我不喜欢怎么办？”白玉堂不以为然，“我们又不是小孩子，大人让干什么就干什么。”  
“西比拉系统会尊重个人的意愿，在不造成色相影响的情况下可以随意选择职业。”金鱼回答道，“当然，也要有实力才可以。”  
“谁知道你们这个‘不影响’的标准是什么？”白玉堂依然不太信任这个系统，“我们凭什么要由一个机器指引啊。”  
“但西比拉系统代替原有政治制度之后，这里的经济军事实力都有了大幅提升，人均幸福指数也大幅升高，而犯罪率大幅下降。”金鱼耐心地反驳着白玉堂，“这不是用‘凭什么’就能推翻的事实。”  
“反正我不要被别人操纵。”白玉堂耸耸肩，不打算和这个机器管家聊下去了。  
“他说得有道理啊。”包正笑道，“我们也不能否定他们现在的成果。”  
“你这种犯罪指数超标的警察也愿意服从他的支配？”白玉堂回头，眯起了眼睛。  
“当然不。”包正不假思索地给出了这个答案，“但社会形态的讨论就像法庭辩论，是要讲根据和成果的。”  
“哼。”白玉堂也不想跟他纠缠，找了个沙发坐下了，“小金鱼，给我来杯酒。”  
“是。”即使理念不同，金鱼还是非常热情地指挥着家庭机器人，给他端上了一杯红酒。  
“……”白玉堂的眼神稍微变了一下，也许大概只是刚好，这个管家刚好猜中了他的心思。  
“你怎么知道他喜欢红酒？”公孙泽替他问了出来。  
“统计学。”金鱼小小地炫耀了一下，“语气和心情，判断出来的。”  
“还不是会有猜错的时候。”白玉堂轻哼了一声。  
“是的。”金鱼诚实地回答着，“会的。”  
但语气、心情，西比拉系统能读出这么细微的东西，读出罪恶的萌芽期好像也不奇怪。  
“其他潜在犯也像我们这样生活着吗？”公孙泽问了一个自己比较关心的问题。  
“不。”金鱼摇了摇尾巴，“有一些已经变成了罪犯，关在监狱里，大部分在隔离区生活，接受治疗。”  
“隔离区的生活像这样吗？”公孙泽问道。  
“生活条件上比这里差一点，但绝对保证了人权和一定的活动范围。”金鱼继续回答着，“我们的目标是让他们向健康的状态靠近，而不是抛弃这一部分人。”  
“……”公孙泽思考了一下，这么听起来，这个“隔离”好像没有那么糟糕。  
“治疗是强制的吗？”包正也问了一个问题。  
“一部分是。”金鱼回答着，“有一部分人已经成为了真正的精神病人，病人是没法知道自己处于非健康的精神状态的。”  
它的回答都毫无破绽，唯一的缺陷，只可能是系统本身。  
所以公孙泽问道：“会有误判吗？”  
“这个问题很难回答。”金鱼坦诚地说道，“幸福在西比拉系统的指引下，开始可以数值化，但幸福是变化的，系统也是不断完善的，所以没有办法回答这个问题，只能说，它每一秒都是公正的。”  
“那被冤入隔离区的人呢？”公孙泽始终觉得有点怪异。  
“法律就没有漏洞吗？”金鱼反问了这么一个问题。  
这个问题一下子引起了一段相当长的沉默，最后，还是白玉堂用轻笑打破了沉寂。  
“你们漏网三千，他们错抓三百，没什么区别嘛。”他看着公孙泽，“怎么样，动心了吗？想把这个科技带回德城去？我就能入狱了。”  
公孙泽知道他这话实际上是对双方的嘲讽，没有理他。  
“可是没犯罪的人为什么要被关起来。”展超还在心里为自己叫屈。  
“一定要等潜在犯犯下不可挽回的错误再抓比较好吗？”金鱼看向他，“遇到无法补救的受害者，你们不会感觉到后悔吗？”  
“我……”展超还是觉得哪里不对，但他找不到合理的词句来反驳。  
公孙泽也一样，陷入了一种矛盾心情。  
“好了好了。”包正又出来打了个圆场，“本来就不是一个时代的人嘛，经济和科技发展了，社会形态会发生改变很正常，不早了，我们休息吧。”  
“哦。”展超似懂非懂，点了点头。  
“我想洗澡，有浴室吗？”包正突然话题急转。  
“有。”金鱼回了一下头，就有一扇门随之打开了，“水温已经设定好了。”  
“走吧。”他搂住了公孙泽的肩膀。  
“干、干嘛？！”公孙泽瞪大眼睛看着他，僵直在原地不动。  
“跟我一起洗个澡啊，平时不这样吗？”包正一脸无辜地看着他。  
“我们什么时候一起洗过澡了！”公孙泽的脸一下子通红。  
“走嘛走嘛。”包正笑嘻嘻地拉着他，使尽全力把他往浴室里拖。  
“我不……你放开！”公孙泽大喊着挣扎，但不知道是因为猝不及防，还是因为展超和白玉堂都看着，他不好意思拼死反抗，硬是没挣脱开。  
砰。浴室门关上了，展超一脸愕然地看着那扇门。  
“要来一杯吗？”白玉堂有点好笑地看着他，不知道这个愣头青现在这个略带惊讶的表情，是在想什么东西。  
“哦。”展超点点头，看向了小金鱼，“给我……一杯热牛奶。”  
“……”白玉堂默默翻了个白眼。


	7. Chapter 7

“你疯啦！”浴缸已经开始接水，氤氲的烟雾让公孙泽觉得脸上更烫了。  
“两个男人你有什么好害羞的！”包正一面不明所以地看着他，一面又向他迈近了一步。  
“你有毛病吗！”公孙泽下意识地贴在了浴室门上。  
“你才有毛病。”包正一脸无辜，并且开始脱衣服，“洗个澡你扭扭捏捏的干嘛，这里有浴缸还有淋浴的隔间，又没有要跟你一起洗。”  
他说得好有道理，公孙泽这才看见，其实真的两个人互不干扰。于是他尴尬地清了清嗓子，准备找个话题盖过去。  
“所以你刚刚一定在想什么见不得人的事情对吧？”包正又坏笑着凑过来了一点。  
“我没有！”公孙泽打死也不愿意承认，想了想觉得这样辩解得还不够，又加了一句，“你说什么我听不懂。”  
“我说……”包正压低了一点声音，凑到了公孙泽耳边，“我是想说，关于我们能复活的事情，要注意不要露馅。”  
这话题切换得太快，公孙泽一下子愣住了，想扭头去看包正，又发现距离太近，没敢动。  
“证物一小时前就到了这里，我们来得肯定也不会太慢，对局长来说，我们能平安度过一小时，太奇怪了。”包正小声提醒着。  
怪不得之前觉得气氛僵了一下，公孙泽这才明白自己哪句话说得有问题。但这是个非提供不可的信息，所以也只好祈祷不要彻底露馅了。  
“浴室烟雾朦胧，湿气又重，应该不会被偷看偷听到吧。”包正继续贴在他耳边说着，“所以就算咱们一起洗也不会有人看见的。”  
“……你。”公孙泽这次彻底没忍住，扭过头去了，这下两个人都瞬间变斗鸡眼。  
还好只是斗鸡眼，再近一点就是事故了。  
顿了两三秒，公孙泽大步迈进了淋浴间，留下一个“哼”，大力关上了玻璃门。  
过了几秒，包正发现他还在里面用梳子卡住了门把，做了个简易锁。  
这一系列动作真是太自然了，绝对不会有人怀疑他们刚刚在聊正事。包正在心里给自己点了个赞。  
嗯，是给自己，毕竟这是公孙泽本色出演，完全不需要演技。  
门外，展超干了满满一杯牛奶，“啊，渴死我了。”  
“切。”白玉堂一脸不屑，“成年人喝什么牛奶，会长高吗？”  
“强身健体好不好，哪像你，看着挺能打，实际上还差点被吴天打挂了。”展超翻了个白眼。  
“我那是中了毒气！”白玉堂大写的不服。  
“我就是中了毒气也能打三个吴天。”展超得意地抬了抬下巴。  
“你倒是找三个吴天来证明一下啊。”这次换白玉堂翻白眼了。  
“有没有吃的？”展超一边想怎么反驳，一边看了一眼金鱼，“我要边吃边跟他比划比划。”  
“中餐还是法国菜？”金鱼问道。  
“牛肉面。”展超干脆点了个最先想到的，“有吗？”  
“有的。”金鱼说着，准备向厨房飘过去。  
“给我也来一碗，我要两份牛肉。”白玉堂吩咐道。  
“那我要三份。”展超立刻接话。  
“肥死你。”白玉堂眯起眼睛看了一眼他的腰围，“上次追我四哥卡住了吧？”  
“我会把吃进去的运动掉的。”展超瞪了他一眼。  
没等他们继续吵下去，金鱼又回来了，一人一小碗面条加零星的肉片。  
“夜晚不宜多吃哟！”它又开始欢快地履行管家义务了。  
“……我更讨厌西比拉系统了。”白玉堂看着那碗并不够吃的面，有点郁闷。  
但他很快就端了起来，因为展超咕噜咕噜吃着自己的那一碗，还眼睛放光地看着他的那一碗。  
打死也不给他抢去。  
“哎，你们还吃起了夜宵？”包正没多久就出来了。  
“包大哥你这么快？”展超惊讶道。  
“探长哥本来应该更快的。”包正回头看了一眼浴室门，忍不住偷偷笑出来了，“平时他都不享受洗澡的过程。”  
“包大哥你笑什么？”展超纳闷道，“探长跌倒了？”  
“并没有。”包正越想越忍不住了，“我怕我不出来，他不好意思从淋浴间出来拿浴袍。”  
“哦……”展超还是没get到笑点。  
“这样啊。”白玉堂突然从沙发上弹起来，箭一样冲向浴室，“那我接着去洗！”  
“你想得美。”包正一把拽住了他，还在笑，但是看向了小金鱼，“他进去探长的色相会浑浊吗？”  
“大概会，但是是因为恨你。”白玉堂抢白道，斜了他一眼，露出了一个迷之微笑。  
“所以我打死也不会让你去的。”包正死死拽住他。  
“等等。”白玉堂突然愣住了。  
“嗯？”大家都愣了一下。  
他看了一眼浴室，水声还没停，然后他又环顾了两下周围，慢慢地走向了灶台。  
“犯罪指数飙升！”小金鱼突然发出了警告。  
白玉堂还在四下张望，展超完全看不出他什么意思。  
“完了！快按住他！”包正突然灵光一现，会意了。  
“啊？”展超还在发懵。  
“晚了。”白玉堂突然换上了欢快的调子，手持一把菜刀，“来！让我们试一试！”  
说完这句，他突然一刀砍向了自己的脖子。  
展超和包正都是第一次看到现场版刎颈自尽，一下子都没拦住。  
自刎之后白玉堂其实有点后悔，蛮疼的，但很快他就充满了期待。  
“啊！”只听浴室里的公孙泽发出了一声惊叫。  
然后，大家又回到了垃圾桶上。  
这次展超和包正挤到了同一个垃圾桶上，踩得它发出了悲鸣。  
白玉堂第一件事就是去看公孙泽的衣服还在不在。  
他回头的时候发现包正比他回头还快，看来包正真的明白他在干嘛了。  
遗憾的是，衣服又回来了。  
“谁死了！”公孙泽也吓死了，立刻低头去看自己有没有穿上衣服。  
“白玉堂。”只有展超完全不懂，“他抽风……跑去自杀了。”  
“啊？”公孙泽皱了一下眉。  
一秒，两秒，他也明白了。  
“白玉堂你要死吗！”他冲白玉堂吼道，摸了一下发现枪也回来了，立刻拔枪上膛，“来！我现在就送你再玩一次！”  
“快快快淡定！色相真的浑浊了！”包正忍着心里的笑，非常努力地在劝架。  
“来就来！我们谁才是德城第一神枪手，现在就来决个胜负！”白玉堂也把枪掏出来了。  
一场大战一触即发，不，已经发了。白玉堂说开枪就开枪，完全不带含糊的。  
“死不了你就不带怕的了是吧！”公孙泽很快也开枪了。  
包正和展超看着，就好像又回到了当年追逐五鼠的时候。  
还好这里没什么人，不然肯定四散奔逃。  
“我们怎么办？”展超看着包正。  
“看看热闹吧。”包正无奈地摊了摊手，“反正过一会就被警察打死了。”  
于是，他们在街上大战九个回合，以九次被镇压告终。


	8. Chapter 8

等他们再次回到公安厅提供的公寓里的时候，已经到了后半夜了。  
“哼！”公孙泽冷哼一声，大力坐回了沙发上。  
包正在心里苦笑着，这下对方局长更怀疑了，手套是好几个小时以前丢的，他们居然现在才被警察抓回来。  
还好在这几次重生的过程里，他已经告诉过展超和白玉堂不要露馅了。  
“我警告你，不要再闹了。”公孙泽瞪着白玉堂道，又跟局长周旋了一遍，只感觉心好累。  
“放心吧，我已经没兴趣了。”白玉堂耸耸肩，带过了这个话题。  
“走吧，洗个澡。”包正看了一眼公孙泽。  
“你先。”公孙泽白了他一眼。  
这次大家规规矩矩地轮流洗漱，都没有再闹。  
白玉堂最后一个出来，打了个哈欠，“我困了，晚安各位。”  
“卧室的话在二楼。”小金鱼在墙上亮起了一个点，指引着白玉堂往楼上走，“请问您喜欢怎样的装潢？”  
“越高级越好啰。”白玉堂随口回答着，慢慢走上了楼梯。  
包正看了一眼公孙泽，公孙泽撇了撇嘴，也露出了困顿的神色。  
于是他提议道：“我们也睡吧。”  
大家沿着楼梯一齐上到二楼，就能看见一个公共的阳台和四间房间。  
“房间都一样大，可以用投影进行布置。”金鱼介绍着。  
“我就保持原样就好。”公孙泽推开了第一间。  
“给我一个现在最流行的样式。”包正走到了公孙泽隔壁，拉开房门，果然每间都是一模一样的格局。  
“好嘞。”小金鱼在空中小幅度地转了一圈，几乎同时，几条银色的光芒刷过墙壁，房间开始变成太空舱，“最近宇宙成为了一个大热门的议题。”  
“谢了。”包正在房门口惊讶了那么一小会，迈进了自己的房间。  
白玉堂推开了第三间，果然打扮得金碧辉煌的。不过不管怎么布置，内核还是一样的嘛，只能当个玩具玩一玩。  
“那我就这间啰。”展超走进了最后一间，“给我一个我们年代的布置？”  
“二十世纪四十年代……”小金鱼读取着之前谈话的内容，“好的。”  
只是一眨眼间，房间就变成了民国风格，虽然和展超家里大不一样，但至少很有亲切感。  
“好棒……”展超满意地点点头，走了进去。  
“已经不早了，请早点睡觉哟。”虽然他们已经关上了门，但还是能轻松地听清金鱼的声音，“晚安，明天见~”  
躺在各自的房间里，大家怀着不同的心情，一下子都没有睡着。  
“小金鱼你还在吗？”包正躺在床上，轻轻地叫了一声。  
“在的。”小金鱼立刻显形。  
“给我一本书吧，我睡前打发一下时间。”包正吩咐道，“就……时下流行的恋爱小说就好。”  
“哎？喜欢恋爱小说吗？”小金鱼有点诧异，不过包正没回答它。  
书也是投影的，直接出现在了他眼前合适的距离上，会随着他的视线自动翻页。  
翻了几页，他发觉，就算过了一百多年，就算换了不同城市，爱情还是差不多的套路啊……  
不过他并不是很关心感情问题，毕竟，他选择借这样的书主要是因为，只有这种日常的小说才比较容易搞清目前的三观和生活情况。  
但……本来还算清醒，结果没看几页就睡着了，看来……已经过了看恋爱小说的年纪了啊。  
不知道是太累了，还是这个新时代有什么神奇的助眠技术，大家虽然没那么容易睡着，但睡着以后，也没有惊醒过。  
直到第二天一早，金鱼把他们叫了起来。  
“起床了！”小金鱼在半空中欢快地闹腾，“今天是个大晴天，很容易有一个清爽的体验哟。”  
“嗯，大晴天还适合郊游呢，我们能去吗？”白玉堂躺在床上问它。  
“当然，适度的走动是必须的。”小金鱼点点头。  
“好，你说的。”白玉堂听了，决定起来看看。  
起床就闻到了一股熟悉的香味，是公孙泽在煎蛋，小金鱼还在表扬他。  
“这玩意不是会做早饭吗？”他斜了公孙泽一眼。  
“我乐意不行啊。”公孙泽恨不得把蛋翻到他脸上去。  
“那给我也来一个。”白玉堂走进洗漱间。  
“想得美。”公孙泽把鸡蛋盛给了展超，又给自己盛了一个，最后看了一眼正在读报的包正，“你想吃吗？”  
“我想得美。”包正完美接上了他的话，换到了公孙泽一个满意的笑容。  
“异体蛋白质过敏现在能治好了吗？”包正情不自禁地问了小金鱼一句。  
“不能。”小金鱼低下了头。  
“哎……”包正夸张地长叹了一口气。  
洗漱间里，白玉堂拿起了自己的牙刷，“小金鱼，我昨天就想问了。”  
“请问。”小金鱼立刻游过来。  
“为什么我的牙刷是粉红色的？”白玉堂皱眉道，“我娘吗？”  
“是昨天您自己拿起了粉红色的那一支。”小金鱼回答着，“另外，粉红色并不娘。”  
“……是吗。”白玉堂努力回忆着，突然想起来了，“明明是因为我最后一个洗漱，他们选了其他颜色的，就给我留了一支粉红色！”  
“多合适。”公孙泽一边吃着煎蛋一边得意地看着他，“谁让你不抢在展超前面呢？”  
“……”白玉堂恨不得喷他一盘子泡沫。  
“请问早餐要中式还是西式？”小金鱼看向白玉堂。  
“我要一份牛排，而且要外带，顺便去看他们的康复训练。”白玉堂点了个自认为最离奇的。  
“……”小金鱼沉默了一下，“好的，请稍等。”  
结果，在包正他们出门的时候，门口就停了一辆……类似轮椅的东西。  
“请坐。”小金鱼认真地看着白玉堂。  
“……这什么鬼？”白玉堂非常不信任地看了一眼这个轮椅。  
“您要的外带牛排。”小金鱼回答着。  
“……我倒要看一下是什么情况。”白玉堂想了想，坐上去了。  
扶手处的折叠桌随之展开，并且开来了一个多隆，给他上了一份牛排。  
“出发吧！”多隆又变成了之前太郎的样子，开始指引他们的心理康复之旅。  
“……”白玉堂还在犹豫怎么下叉，轮椅已经自动跟着包正他们往前走了。  
“你演残疾人好合适啊。”展超回头看了他一眼，还真诚地“赞美”了一句。  
白玉堂翻了个白眼，决定非要淡定地吃完这份牛排不可。


	9. Chapter 9

心理康复与其说是一种治疗，不如说是一种放松，顺便为他们科普一些必要的常识。  
比如——  
“每个人都有自己不同的色相，心理良好会靠近白色，怀有消极思想就会向黑色靠近，也就是浑浊。色相越向浑浊靠近，就表明状态越不佳。”  
“浑浊就犯罪系数超标吗？”展超问道。  
“大部分时候可以这么理解。”太郎回答着，“因为压力、孤独感、嫉妒等情绪问题引起色相浑浊后，犯罪指数通常会上升。”  
“可是我没有这些情绪啊，为什么犯罪指数也超标……”展超挠了挠头。  
“您现在并没有超标啊。”太郎看着他。  
“呃……”展超突然想起来，这好像不是这次发生的事情。  
“我也没这些情绪，倒是真超标了。”包正及时地把话接过来。  
“可能因为法律背景不同，在一些情况下，您会做出在我们这里违法、在你们那里并不违法的事情？”太郎分析着，“毕竟‘犯罪指数’是犯罪的可能性。”  
“我们要怎么看到自己的色相？”公孙泽问道。  
太郎停顿了一下，掏出了四块手表，“这是一种便携的移动电话，也可以说是电脑，用它就能查看自己的色相。”  
“移动电话……”展超把它拿起来戴到手腕上，什么也没发生，“要怎么用？”  
“按右边的按钮，会有向导教您使用。”太郎指导着，“我们先试用一下西比拉的色相监测系统。”  
等他们都戴好，太郎控制着手表，让它们同时展开了投影屏幕。  
每个屏幕上的颜色都不一样，旁边还跟着一系列的系数。  
“这个就是色相？”包正看着自己屏幕左边天空一样的青色。  
“嗯，这就是你们的颜色。”太郎点点头。  
“自己的颜色”在东京是一个很多人思考的问题，不过德城的众人乍一听，都没有对这句话多想些什么，只是单纯地被这明暗的色彩吸引着。  
“我是金色哎。”展超端详着这个颜色，“再亮一点就更好看了。”  
“再亮一点就是粗俗暴发户喜欢的那种金色了。”白玉堂边吃着牛排边打击着他。  
“你才粗俗呢，你的卧室都亮瞎眼了。”展超白了他一眼，顺便嫌弃着他的色相，“你这是什么，红色？黑色？一定是杀人杀多了，所以是血色。”  
“我是个飞贼，你什么时候看到我杀人杀多了？”白玉堂鄙视道，“给我扣罪名也要动点脑筋。”  
“治疗一下搞不好能变粉红色。”包正突然笑道，立刻就收获了白玉堂的眼刀。  
“你这个天空的颜色也灰得像要下雨啊。”白玉堂吐槽着。  
果然，犯罪指数高的人，颜色会受到黑色的干扰。  
“还是探长这大海一样的群青色最美了。”包正把目光转到公孙泽的手表上。  
公孙泽已经自我欣赏好几十秒了，被包正一说，自然地流露出了得意的神情，然后又赶紧移开视线把得意收好，“……颜色只不过是方便观察罢了。”  
“是。”太郎接上了他的话，“不被污染的色相都同样美丽，并不需要执着于颜色本身。”  
“那是你们。”白玉堂不以为然地看了他一眼，“我可不认为追求白纸一张的人生有什么意义。”  
“那你继续黑着吧。”展超瞪着他，“到时候就跟这个牛排一样，牛排色。”  
“……”白玉堂的刀刚切开一小块牛排。  
被展超一说，他也觉得，如果继续浑浊下去……还真的有点像。  
……  
像就像，有什么了不起的。  
“其它数值也能通过自身努力来改善，需要指导的话点击数字就可以了。”太郎介绍着，“我们继续前进吧。”  
放下手腕屏幕就会自动消失，他们跟着太郎继续往前走，没多久，就来到了一扇大门前。  
“现在是秋天，丰收的季节。”太郎说着，推开了这扇门。  
门外是金色的小麦、清新的空气，和迎风而立的稻草人。  
不远处能看到高楼大厦，完全是一线都市的样子，但这里，还是丝毫不受影响的田园风。  
“你们公安局后院种麦子？！”公孙泽瞪大了双眼。  
“我觉得你们比我们更神经病。”白玉堂也觉得难以相信。  
“种苹果树多好，我想吃苹果。”展超感慨着。  
太郎立刻鞠了一躬，“马上为您送到。”  
包正倒是没有说话，他的直觉是——这是全息投影。但无论怎么看，他都找不到破绽。  
不过这个世界的虚拟和现实已经合二为一，似乎……是真是假，也不是那么重要。  
“下面我们来聊一聊东京的风景和旅行。”太郎说着，看向了白玉堂，“晴天适合郊游，对吧？”  
“……”白玉堂无言以对，没搭理他。  
这里的机器人一点都不死板，记忆力还好得不得了。

等回到公寓的时候，又已经到了傍晚。  
“好像还蛮好玩的？”展超一点也不累。  
“嗯。”公孙泽点点头。和他想的“治疗”完全不一样，这个治疗更像是“玩乐”，介绍风土人情，介绍科学技术；走在郊外听音乐，躺在床上看一些并不枯燥的治疗短片。  
本来他还想拒绝那些正式的治疗，结果完全没有，甚至有一部分内容还吸引了一直在装高冷的白玉堂。  
“晚上干点什么好呢？”展超惬意地倒在沙发上。  
“不知道现在的人都流行干点什么。”公孙泽嘀咕着。  
“欢迎回来。”小金鱼又带着稚气的声音和欢快的语调出现在他们视线里，“现在大部分人使用电脑娱乐，不过还是要补充一些运动才好。”  
“电脑。”展超晃了晃手腕，“是手表里的这个吗？”  
“那个的功能比较少，家用的话，明天可以送来几台。”小金鱼介绍着，“电视也是不错的娱乐方式，要看吗？”  
说着小金鱼就打开了客厅的壁挂电视，现在正在播放最近的科学成果。  
“二十世纪四十年代的话……电影应该是主流的选择。”小金鱼推荐着，“看电影可以吗？”  
“好像不错。”展超对看电影兴趣还算大。  
“那给我们来点时下热播的吧。”包正依然对搞清这里的生活状况最感兴趣。  
“好的。”小金鱼控制着电视进入影片选择界面，“为您推送票房排行。”  
“这么多啊。”展超看着一大串电影名字列在屏幕上，“电影院一次都选不了这么多呢。”  
“证物有结果了吗？”公孙泽还是不太放心搜查那边的事情。  
“已经彻底布控和交代过了，各个街道也派多隆开始地毯式搜索了，相信不论找不找得到，两三天都会有结果。”小金鱼回答着，“另外，我们也在排查周围的摄像头了。”  
“谢了。”公孙泽点点头。  
“请好好享受生活，毕竟，能在未来旅行是个不可多得的幸运机遇。”小金鱼摆动着尾巴。  
“是啊。”包正非常同意，“我们可以看到很多将来才会出现的科技，小Q要是来了一定很开心。”  
不过只要那台机器还好使，想穿越时空旅游应该很容易吧。  
于是他们怀着轻松的心情，打算再等个两三天。  
然后，公安厅就找到了手套。  
然后，他们就回去了，并且，作者也不用收到爆字数的三万点伤害了。  
……  
就有鬼了。  
没找到，哪里都没找到那个手套。  
发生这种事情多半只有一种情况——手套被人拿走了。  
在这个集体追求色相澄澈的城市，拿走那副手套有什么意义呢？


	10. Chapter 10

公安厅也算有耐心，花了五天彻查，才给了DBI一个答复——没找到。  
不过好消息是，虽然他们不知道这个手套有“复活”能力，但是他们依然认为，它是被某个人拿走了。  
理由是，二十世纪四十年代制造手套使用的材料，由于不环保，已经在前些年从东京被彻底淘汰了，垃圾分类的时候应该会有记载。  
除了给他们答复，局长还邀请他们一起讨论下一步的计划。这次，常守朱和宜野座伸元也参加了讨论。  
“这种东西……别人捡走有什么用吗？”展超有点想象不出来，“拾荒也要捡能卖的东西吧……”  
“东京没有拾荒的人。”常守朱摇摇头，“现在的生活水平很高，每个人都有受教育、住宿和工作的基本保障。”  
“我们一共划定了29个没有被持续监视的垃圾桶，调阅了周围的摄像头。”宜野补充着，“就算有人捡走了，也不会恰好没有在周围任何一个监控留下痕迹。”  
“所以我们认为，这是一名不法分子蓄意而为。”局长总结道，“我们想听听看，你们的看法。”  
“不会是那个犯人也跳进来了吧？”展超脱口而出。  
“应该不会，DBI其他人已经有所防备了。”公孙泽不太同意，“而且那个犯人来了，一样会非法入境加犯罪指数超标啊。”  
“有没有查不出犯罪指数和非法入境的时候？”包正向局长询问道，“毕竟他可能来了这边以后不想犯罪了，这样犯罪指数会下降吧？”  
“犯罪指数是一个人内心深处的潜在犯罪值，即使下降，也不应该会迅速降到100以下。”局长解释道，“而且，二十世纪四十年代不具有黑掉我们系统的能力，没法躲过身份核查。”  
“会不会是跟你们公安厅有过节的人故意妨碍公务？”白玉堂推测着，“毕竟上面贴着证物标签，一看就是重要的东西。”  
“还有，就在丢失证物的这天，发生了一起失踪案。”常守朱接话道，“最近一周发生了三起失踪案件，这是非常罕见的。”  
她说罕见非常容易理解——这里的监控那么密集，又有色相监测预防犯罪，而且成年人也没那么容易放弃挣扎，毫无痕迹的失踪的确是很困难的。  
“这是有计划的绑架啊。”展超猜测着，“还真跟咱们抓到的那个犯人有点像？”  
宜野点点头，“我们也怀疑，有人在实施某个大型犯罪计划。”  
“所以……”局长想了想，突如其来地向包正他们抛出了问题，“你们追着手套而来，后半夜才被我们发现，是不是有某种办法，绕过我们的监控系统？”  
“……”包正和公孙泽对视一眼，果然，说来说去，对方还是非常在意这个问题。  
“局长。”包正先开口接过了这个提问，“我们穿越时空是需要上级批示的，所以耽误了时间。毕竟这个手套指证的犯人我们已经抓到了，您要是管理DBI，也会觉得审讯是更有效的方法吧。”  
“所以你们是审讯拿不到更多证据了，才被迫来了这里？”局长皱眉道。  
“这一点请您相信我们，我们没有办法绕过那么多监控。”包正诚恳地说着，“要做到这一点，得非常熟悉这个城市，而且具备一定的电脑技术，是吧？”  
局长沉默了片刻，决定接受这个说法，于是换了个问题：“我们还有一点想搞清楚，有没有可能，其他人也有一台同类、甚至更高级的设备？”  
“有。”包正肯定地点了点头。  
大家都惊讶地看着他，不明白他葫芦里卖的什么药。  
“我们的那台仪器也没写限量版啊。”包正回望着大家，无辜地眨了眨眼，“而且我们可以有，其他跟我们没关系的时代也可以有嘛。”  
这问题就和宇宙中有没有其他未知生物一样，答案绝对是“有”。  
在那个问题里，重要的是，他们会不会来到地球上；在这个问题里，重要的是，其他时代的人，会不会时空跳跃过来。  
“如果是其他时代，我觉得不会那么巧，都飞到了这里。”常守朱有点不相信。  
“无巧不成书。”白玉堂随口接了一句。  
“这台仪器在落到我们DBI之前，搞不好其他人也使用过呢？”公孙泽分析着，“也许他是开发者，足够了解这里，所以获得了身份？”  
“你们东京就没有偷渡的？”白玉堂问道，“再怎么严格的核查，比周围富裕那么多，总有职业偷渡客吧？他们肯定知道怎么解决非法入境。”  
“不排除这个可能。”宜野点点头，“现在我们也设想了多种可能性。”  
“我们现在的想法是……给予你们临时的东京市民身份，并且加入公安厅，协助我们的搜查。”局长打了个直球，抛出了这个邀请。  
“哦？”白玉堂饶有兴趣地眯起了眼睛。  
“我们？”连公孙泽也觉得这个邀请有点突然。  
“不可否认，在几天的交谈中，西比拉系统判定，你们都能成为优秀的执行官和监视官。”局长解释着，“我们既不想敷衍了事，也不想长期把你们囚禁在这里，所以只好让你们协助搜查。是否接受就看你们的意思，但独立搜查我们不能同意。”  
公孙泽看了包正一眼，包正也看着他，想了想，他点了点头，“我们能理解，我们愿意加入搜查。”  
“我……”白玉堂刚准备说话，就被展超一把捂住了嘴。  
“我不管，我要出门。”展超瞪着他。  
白玉堂朝他翻了个白眼，把他的手甩开。  
“不过有一点。”局长没给白玉堂插话的机会，“按工作年限，你们是常守的前辈，但在这次的行动里，希望你们能尽可能尊重她的搜查意愿。”  
“当然。”公孙泽觉得这已经算是很大的让步了，“即使在我们年代，DBI去外地搜查，也是要听当地的安排的。”  
“很好，那就祝我们合作愉快。”局长站起来，向他伸出了手。  
“合作愉快。”公孙泽也伸出了手，结束了被监管的生活，他还是相当愉快的。  
两手交握，这名干练的女局长握力非常沉稳。  
这个女强人就和男人一样啊。公孙泽这样想着，但很快又把自己这不太礼貌的想法抛到了脑后。  
虽说在未来旅行是一次不可多得的体验，但在未来查案，才真是让人兴奋不已的尝试吧。  
除了公孙泽，包正、展超和白玉堂也在不经意之间露出了期待的笑容。


	11. Chapter 11

一个小时以后，那种在未来查案的兴奋劲就过去了一半。  
冗长的解说、繁杂的规定，这东西比心理治疗枯燥一百倍。做不了监视官的包正和白玉堂还好，可以有一搭没一搭地随便听听，公孙泽和展超就麻烦多了。  
厚生省公安厅的刑警主要分为两种——执行官和监视官。  
执行官是厚生省公安厅负责犯罪搜查的刑警，他们对潜在犯进行犯罪解读、预测以及解决。同时还负责隔离、释放等工作。由于犯罪指数过高，他们也被视作犯罪预备军遭到轻视，并受到当局严密的监控，不允许离开监视官独自行动和申请武装许可。  
而监视官则是负责监控、管理、指挥及审问、报告的刑警，地位似乎远高于执行官等其他刑事科。只有拥有正常值内的犯罪指数，良好的精神状态，三观端正并有冷静的决断力和社会模范性的人才能担任。严格负责搜查行动及其全部责任与职务，并且会申请武装许可。  
因此，实际上执行官只需要服从和逮捕犯人，而监视官有一大堆内容可以听。光具体办事流程的介绍，展超就已经睡过去了三次，又三次被公孙泽拍醒了。  
还好由于东京的搜查指令都是局长下达的，所以还算省了一些事。  
“局长一个人每天管那么多事累不累啊……”展超不由得嘀咕了一句。  
“人家不知道请秘书啊。”白玉堂鄙视道，“仙空岛你看我一个人打理了吗？”  
“说不定人家就是工作狂呢？”包正猜测道，看了一眼公孙泽。  
“看我干嘛，给我一个人可管不了这么多事情。”公孙泽回给他一个白眼。  
在这次刑警职责讲解的过程里，公孙泽他们也透露了一部分自己的情报，不过关于复活这件事，大家还是很默契地保守了秘密。  
“最开始的话就讲这些，反正我们会在同一组行动，有不懂的也可以通过电脑向系统询问。”常守朱总算讲完了规定，自己也舒了一口气，“等会会进行实战模拟，具体问题在行动中再讲。”  
“实战好啊。”展超又打起了精神，虽说大部分内容没有听进去，但他还是抓到了一个重点，“我们监视官需要看着那些执行官，让他们不要胡来，对吧？”  
“是的。”常守朱知道他其实大部分内容完全没听，在心里叹了一口气。  
“我看白玉堂的行动不爽，就能射击他对吧？！”展超又确认了一遍。  
“如果你已经萌生了这种想法，那离你的犯罪指数上升也不远了。”霜月坐在自己的位子上，冷冷地接上了这句话，“听你们的意思，他在德城也算是个犯人，没有必要为了犯人执着，肆意射击，把自己也搭进去。”  
“……”展超沉默了一会。好像很有道理但又觉得非常不爽，大概怀着这样的心情。  
“总之，执行官也是同伴，虽然有着‘执行官就像警犬一样’的说法，但我还是觉得不要这么想比较好。”常守朱劝说着，不过她也知道，以霜月的经历，没有那么容易纠正思想，“没有问题的话，我们就模拟练习一次看看。”  
虽然是模拟练习，但还是发放了公安厅的配枪，毕竟这玩意比什么枪都更安全。  
“它叫做支配者。”常守朱介绍道，“使用瞳孔认证，与西比拉系统直接相连，只有使用者自己可以听到系统的声音。”  
拿到手上就知道，“支配者”这种枪不是装弹的，虽然也有最大载弹量，但是是靠电力驱动。用枪口瞄准嫌疑人便可以对其进行“psycho-pass”犯罪系数值测量，若对象数值超过标准值时，将自动解除保险准许射击，否则仍然无法击发。  
这些包正他们基本上已经知道了，只有补充的执行模式是个新消息——一共有三种模式，对于犯罪指数在100-300之间的人，使用的是非致命麻醉模式；超过300，将会转为致死模式；当面对机器敌人时，将会转为第三模式，发射出类似能量球的弹药，造成巨大破坏。  
第一次拿到，大家都花了几秒来适应那种只有自己能听到的系统提示音。  
“使用瞳孔认证……眼珠子不会被人偷走吗？”白玉堂好奇地问了一句。  
“会。”常守朱肯定地回答了他。  
“……”白玉堂耸耸肩，真是个不错的答案。  
“为了避免发生意外，今天当你们瞄准彼此时，无论犯罪指数是否超过300，都会强制执行非致死模式。”常守朱做了最后的说明，回到了车上，“你们需要逮捕一名罪犯，并且解救人质，就算成功。”  
说完，她就关上了车门，在车上操作全息投影开始运作，制作出犯人和人质。  
“看到实景才发现，这段记忆还蛮深刻的。”宜野在车上淡淡地笑了一下。  
“我也是。”常守朱也轻轻地笑了一下，实战模拟的案件是她第一天上任的情景，那时候宜野还是她的前辈监视官。  
“刚被分配过来就遇上案子，你真是不走运啊。”他俩同时嘀咕起这句话，愣了一下，又同时笑了起来。  
“说起来我们一系的新人都这么倒霉呢。”常守朱回想着霜月上任的第一天，看向了展超和公孙泽，“他们可是警察界的前辈，会不会也这样呢？”  
“他们应该是求之不得吧。”宜野调侃着，“也有对破案上瘾的人啊。”  
他俩又默契地同时想起了一个人，虽然他已经不在东京了，但既然上次能在别的国家遇到，以后还会再次遇到的吧。


	12. Chapter 12

整个训练场只留下了他们四个人，虽然是半真半假的投影场地，不过可以踩踏攀爬的部分都有实体。  
“探长哥你看，支配者的确是自带瞄准系统的。”包正把玩着那把枪，比在眼前看了一下。  
公孙泽也试过了，点了点头，“嗯，而且精度很高。”  
“有了这种瞄准仪，警校岂不是不用开射击课了？”展超有点好奇。  
只有白玉堂持不满态度，“开这种枪一点意思都没有。”  
“准备好了吗？你们把全息投影当做真人来射击就好。”常守朱在指挥车里向他们介绍道，“下面推送潜在犯资料。”  
因为是实战模拟，所以犯人没有名字，只标明了A，而人质则标出了B。  
犯人A下方写了相当详细的资料：  
性别男，三十二岁，微胖身材，公司职员。逮捕理由是没有通过街头的色相扫描仪测试，并且拒绝无人机的治疗引导，同时，还挟持了一名女性。  
西比拉系统判定其色相为森林绿，已浑浊，有危险的暴力倾向，且有摄入非法药物的嫌疑。  
而人质B尚且没有确定身份。  
“探长，什么叫非法摄入药物啊？”展超向公孙泽问道。  
“类似毒品之类的吧。”公孙泽分析道。  
“一个普通的吸毒职员，用得着来我们这么多人吗？”白玉堂觉得有点大材小用。  
“这不还写了有人质嘛。”展超指着报告举到白玉堂面前，“你们上次在医院绑那么多人质，我们也出动了很多人啊。”  
听到这里常守朱和宜野座对视了一眼。  
劫持过医院的犯人，还能和警察和平共处？  
“好了好了。”公孙泽打断了他们的闲聊，“咱们兵分两路，发现目标立刻麻醉。”  
“是。”展超应了一声。  
“还挺专业。”宜野座看着屏幕里迅速行动的包正等人，给出了评价。  
“比我第一次像话多了呢。”常守朱笑道，“第一次去的时候，完全不知道该怎么办。”  
“你已经……”宜野座话还没说完，车载音箱就传来展超的抗议。  
“白玉堂你给我站住！”  
“我最多是个猎犬，又不是个犯人，你老让我在你旁边走是什么意思？”白玉堂轻蔑的声音也传来了。  
“我的任务是盯着你啊！”展超在他后面紧追不舍，两个人就像在竞走，“再说了，一个普通职员又不会飞。”  
“我这是积极破案。”白玉堂理所当然地看着他，“我都积极破案了，你能快点吗？”  
“我跑快点你追的上吗？”展超怀疑地看了他一眼。  
“你试试？”白玉堂挑衅道。  
然后，就见展超像被弹射一样跑出去了，抓街头混混他最拿手了，越快越好，完全不用动脑。  
白玉堂也非常遵守约定，真的跟在后面拼命追。  
当然，他们也确实在搜索犯人的踪影，而且也确实隐蔽了自己的行踪，就是两人的职能，是不是有点歪掉了……  
“呃……”常守朱通过话筒“善意”地提醒着，“监视官要看好自己搭档的执行官啊，你们追反了……”  
“是白玉堂要我跑快点的。”展超边跑边回答着，大概太久没运动了，他有点兴奋，越跑越欢。  
白玉堂还替他开脱了一句：“放心吧，看着呢。”  
“……”常守朱一时间居然不知道说点什么好，看向了宜野座，“以前抓犯人都跑酷吗？”  
“反正我爸不这样。”宜野座也非常想吐槽这一点。  
“……看年长的两位倒是正常多了。”常守朱决定换一个关注点。  
毕竟也没有法律规定……监视官不可以冲在一线，她本人还是其中，非常喜欢上前线的一个，没资格说别人。  
“嗯……”宜野座也跟着他一起放弃了继续观赏小年轻的追逐战。  
包正和公孙泽走得很慢，也很谨慎。  
“你觉得犯人会躲在哪？”公孙泽向包正问道，冷不丁头顶还越过去了一个要上天的展超，“不会他们先找到吧……”  
“犯人应该在有遮蔽的室内，没有人会挟持人质到开阔地方的。”包正的一直盯着各个窗户，突然眼前闪过了一个异样的身影，“找到了。”  
“嗯？”公孙泽下意识地更加贴近了墙壁。  
“上这个楼，能射击到。”包正指了指左边的楼梯。  
公孙泽一边跟着他摸上楼，一边悄悄地用对讲机通知展超和白玉堂：“找到目标了。”  
“收到收到，在哪？”展超在跑酷模式来了个急刹车，后面的白玉堂差点把他撞下楼去。  
“在……”公孙泽刚意识到没法描述。  
“看到了。”展超发现自己眼前浮现了一张类似雷达的图。  
“西比拉会在需要的时候给出周围其他支配者的定位。”常守朱介绍道，“发现目标以后联络大家就好。”  
“这么方便。”展超由衷地赞美着。  
他俩正好在楼上，于是悄悄地摸到了犯人的头顶。  
下方的场景真的不那么好看，那个胖子压在一个女人身上，做着一些不可描述的事情。  
“我……”展超准备主动请缨跳下去，被公孙泽制止了。  
“人家说了要射击，射击。”公孙泽提醒道，从对面瞄准了犯人的后腰，“我来。”  
“这是我们执行官的工作好不好。”白玉堂也从上方瞄准了他的背部，“还是我来吧。”  
包正摊了摊手，表示自己不参与，这种事情还是交给射击爱好者来做吧。  
公孙泽闭上左眼，食指弯曲，把扳机抠了下去。  
后坐力不大，动静有点类似消音枪，不过能看见一发淡蓝的电光从枪口爆散开来。  
“啊！”犯人惨叫了一声，直起身来，猛然回头。  
“没打中？”公孙泽明明看见自己命中了目标，有点诧异。  
砰。头顶又是一发枪声，这次来自白玉堂。  
“别过来！”犯人还是没有倒下，反而拿起了刀子，准备把身下的人质拎起来。  
“犯人摄入的兴奋剂可能对麻醉有抗性。”常守朱刚提醒了他们一句，就看见展超已经悬空了。  
“这时候就看我的了！”  
“别！那是……”她的这句话没来得及说完。  
咚！一声巨响，展超扑了个空跌到地上，差点脸着地。紧接着又有什么发出了垮塌声，然后展超就穿透了地板。  
“那是……全息投影。”常守朱终于有机会说完了。  
除了展超，剩下的三人都下意识看了一下脚底，还好，不是垃圾桶。  
“哦哟~入戏，精彩。”白玉堂坐在横梁上，慢条斯理地鼓着掌，“这已经是我第二次看到展超差点跌死了，上一次犯人还是我。”  
“你够了。”展超恨不得立刻把白玉堂打下来。  
他拍拍灰站起身，只有头钻出了地板的全息投影，画面异常猎奇。  
“这应该是个意外……”公孙泽好心地给他圆了一下场。  
“高科技真是双刃剑啊。”包正已经扬起了嘴角，就差笑出声了。


	13. Chapter 13

“快点，犯人跑了。”白玉堂在上方提醒了一句。  
他站得高，看得最清楚——虽然出了点意外，但犯人还在继续跑。  
“追。”公孙泽命令道。  
“好嘞。”包正翻过围栏，从下方马路向白玉堂望着的方向追去。  
“你还起得来不？”白玉堂低头同情地看了展超一眼，“起不来就卡在这里等等吧。”  
“怎么可能起不来。”展超逐渐从投影地面冒出来，拍了拍身上的灰尘，“我要跟他拼了！”  
他们还是在楼上追，这样看得比较清楚。  
一个普通人，中了两发麻醉弹，还扛着一名人质，不可能躲得过这么多人的围猎。  
但他手里有刀，随时都能危及人质的生命。  
“站住！”三分钟后，公孙泽和包正把他堵在了一段台阶前。  
再跑下去地势开阔，犯人心里也很清楚，他绝对会完蛋。  
“别过来！”他的刀粗鲁地抵在人质脖子上，甚至已经划伤了她。  
人质战栗着，一句话都说不出来。  
【对象威胁判定已更新，犯罪指数超过300，执行模式转为致命，请谨慎使用。】  
公孙泽清楚地听到了这句话，并且看到手上的支配者变形了。  
根据他的判断，这一枪下去，对方会直接炸成肉末。  
“放下武器。”他向犯人警告道，“不要再做无谓的挣扎了。”  
“反正我已经没救了！”对方歇斯底里地喊了一声，“还不如拉一个垫背。”  
“冷静冷静。”包正把枪口移开避免继续刺激他，“我们双方都不想看到鱼死网破的结果。”  
“少废话！把枪扔过来！”犯人怒吼着，刀刃又往人质的脖子里切了一分，血顺着刀锋滴下来，虽然是投影，但极其逼真。  
“救我！救……”大概是感受到了生命的威胁，人质小幅度地挣扎了一阵，很快就被犯人震慑住了。  
“吵死了！”犯人冲她吼了一句，重新看向包正和公孙泽，“把枪放下！”  
“OKOK别激动。”包正笑着比了个手势，把枪放下了，回头看了一眼公孙泽。  
公孙泽也跟他一起把枪放到了地上，两人一起把枪推了过去。  
犯人的眼睛死死地盯着地上的支配者，枪一滑到他面前，就被他踩住了。  
“可以射击了吗？”在犯人背后的视线盲区里，白玉堂歪头瞥了展超一眼，枪口已经对准犯人很久了，“啧，这一下就爆成血浆了。”  
“咱们的任务可以杀人吗？”展超还有点犹豫。  
“喂，常守警官，我们可以随便杀人吗？”白玉堂也不管还在模拟，直接问了一句。  
常守朱思考了两秒，给出了这样的答案：“支配者给出的执行模式都是合理的。”  
“好嘞！”白玉堂嘴角一扬，“你们这法律真无情。”  
虽然说着这样的话，但他的手还是毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。  
此时犯人刚刚放松了人质，捡起了包正的支配者。支配者闪烁着红光，完全无法启动。  
砰。一道蓝光激射而出，准确命中了犯人的手腕。  
这次是有心理准备的旁观视角，四个人都看清楚了，犯人被命中的部位迅速膨胀，随后连带着身体所有的部分都膨胀起来，最后爆散成大量的血浆和少许身体碎块。  
“啊……啊！”人质发出凄厉的惨叫，瑟缩着退到墙角。  
“没事了没事了。”公孙泽安慰道，尽可能不引起抵触情绪地向她靠近。  
人质蜷缩在墙角，根本不敢看他。  
包正捡起地上的支配者，突然注意到了一个细节——人质盯着地面，露出了……恐惧而愤慨的眼神？  
他用左手碰了一下公孙泽，把支配者还给他，右手稍微抬起了一点。  
【犯罪指数116，为可执行对象，安全锁已解除。】  
“哦？”包正好奇地挑起了眉。  
“怎么了？”公孙泽愣了一下。  
“她也是潜在犯。”包正伸手把公孙泽的枪口向上拨了一下，公孙泽就听到了西比拉传来的私人指示音。  
“怎么了？”展超从不远处赶了过来。  
“犯人抓了个潜在犯人质？”白玉堂看到了包正和公孙泽的支配者，立刻明白了。  
第一执行模式，这也是个潜在犯，只是罪不至死而已。  
“好像跟你当年不太一样啊。”宜野座坐在驾驶车里，看了常守朱一眼。  
“嗯，毕竟都是老手了嘛……”常守朱想起自己当年的犹豫，不好意思地笑了笑。  
不过宜野座觉得，她并不后悔当时的选择，大概只是对自己当年的青涩有点不好意思吧。  
“不是镇压目标的潜在犯要不要抓啊……”展超嘀咕了一句，求助地看向了公孙泽，“探长，说明里有讲过吗？”  
“总归是要带回去的。”公孙泽回答道。  
“别过来，别过来……”人质一直在求饶，不敢跟他们对视。  
既然常守朱没有给出指示，公孙泽觉得他们应该自己决定，于是他放下枪，把手伸向人质，“请跟我们回去一趟，我们不会伤害你。”  
“别过来！”被这个靠近的动作刺激到，人质突然爆发了。  
“小心。”包正拽了公孙泽一把，把他拉离了人质的臂长范围。  
但她并不是跑向公孙泽的，她窜出了四人的包围圈，跑下了旁边的楼梯。  
咚。她跌跌撞撞逃地跑着，撞倒了身边的油桶。  
“啊！”她惨叫一声，扑倒在地。  
“打火机。”展超眼尖，第一个发现了从人质口袋里掉落出来的小物件。  
砰。这次在大家都还没有作出下一步反应的时候，包正第一个开枪了。  
“嗯？”公孙泽吓了一跳。  
“她已经受到精神污染了。”包正解释着，“而且犯罪指数在不断上升，很可能做出什么危险的事情。”  
“什么是精神污染啊？”展超有点困惑。  
“当某人的‘PSYCHO-PASS’数值开始上升时，就会向传染病一样被波及，一般以心术不正的人最为敏感。”公孙泽想起来了，这是常守朱讲过的，“所以才要把潜在犯被作为隔离对象，接受心理治疗，也所以才需要执行官作为监视官和潜在犯之间的屏障。”  
“是的。”常守朱肯定了公孙泽的说法，“任务结束。”  
随着她的指令，周围的全息投影开始变成朴素的灰白墙壁，之前的昏黄街道就像没有存在过一样。  
“结束了，那我们这样算合格吗？”展超立刻举手，积极地问了一句。  
常守朱想了一下，露出了笑容，“非常好。”  
“太好了！”展超相当开心，“比我在DBI第一天顺利耶！而且踩坏了东西也不用赔！”  
“咳！”公孙泽用力地清了清嗓子看着他。  
“呃……破坏公物还是不对的，我错了。”展超立刻败下阵来。  
“果然以前的警察跟我的关注点不一样呢……”听着他们在训练场闲谈，常守朱看向宜野座，“你觉得呢？”  
“合格吧。”宜野座给出了这样的评价，“老一辈的警官，警惕性一直不在话下。”  
常守朱点点头，“也许我们能互相学到很多东西呢。”


	14. Chapter 14

把他们几个送回公寓，常守朱向局长提交了报告，大概一刻钟以后，局长给她回了电话。  
“有看出异常吗？”  
“异常？”常守朱并没有觉察到足以汇报的异常。  
“违和感。”局长换了个词语，“你应该没有给他们示范过致死模式吧？”  
“嗯，没有。”她好像有点明白了。  
“那射击之前，白玉堂为什么知道犯人的死状？”局长问道，“而且你不觉得面对这种事情，他们太过淡定了一点吗？”  
“嗯……”常守朱也发现了，但并没有产生局长那样的敌意，“我觉得，他们应该真的不是我们这个世界的人。”  
“我同意你的观点，但我从初次见面就有一种感觉，觉得他们比想象中的要了解我们。”  
“这是什么意思？”常守朱有点不太理解。  
“这是我需要你去弄清楚的问题，你要密切关注，他们有没有以某种我们不知道的方式跟其他人通信；或者找个机会询问他们，有没有认识的人曾经来过这里。”  
“是。”  
“还有，他们有没有可能拥有超自然的力量。”  
“嗯？”常守朱愣了一下，“有这种可能吗？”  
“猜想罢了，各种情况都要留意到。”  
“是。”  
交代完命令，局长就把电话断掉了。常守朱坐在车里，深呼吸了一口气。  
路上在堵车。东京这么发达，生活水平方面可谓是创造奇迹了，但堵车这个问题还是一直没有解决。  
汽车自动驾驶，无所事事的她不得不依赖观察窗外来打发时间。  
正好放学了，这条路的后段有个小学，堵车恐怕就是这样引起的。  
花十分钟只挪动了一步，常守朱都有住进集体公寓的冲动了。  
没过多久，她看见了一些小学生路过，有的三五成群，有的被爸爸妈妈牵着。  
能快点疏通就好了，她祈祷着，稍微摇开了一点车窗，透了一口气。  
“哎！”一个小男孩的惊呼正好传了进来。  
常守朱看了他一眼，发现是他的玩具球掉到了地上。球滚到了墙边，应该不要紧。  
“小心。”牵着男孩的男人把他拽住了，没让他跟着球跑开，“在路上奔跑很危险。”  
“哦。”小男孩立刻收敛了，但还是不甘心地辩解了一句，“但那是你送我的……”  
“好了好了。”男人温柔地笑了，带着他向球走去，“我知道你很宝贝它。”  
“嗯！”小男孩立刻兴奋地点头。  
看到这和谐的一幕，常守朱不禁也感觉到幸福，一高一矮的背影渐渐远去，让她有点想念自己的家人。  
那个男人的声音好听又温柔，如果去做电台节目，肯定会很有人气。  
不知道西比拉系统会不会给他这样的建议呢？  
得知西比拉真面目已经很久了，她也冷静下来了，虽然无论怎么看，它都是一个不合理的统治者，但……目前为止，它还是真的致力于让更多人得到幸福吧？

“明天！休假！”展超兴奋地念着小金鱼头顶的通知，还没有从激动模式里冷静下来。  
“我们是来办案的，应该不休假比较开心吧。”包正调侃道，“如果一直不需要我们，那我们可就该回去了。”  
“我只是觉得既然来了，就应该去街上走一走嘛。”展超已经有了好多幻想，“我想去看电影！”  
“你和vivian去看电影不都睡着了吗？”包正笑道。  
“你什么时候又和vivian一起看电影了？”公孙泽皱眉打量着展超，又扭头看向包正，“你怎么知道他睡着了？”  
“呃……”包正眨眨眼思考了一下，“就在，你陪局长开会的时候？”  
“……我应付局长的时候，你们都溜出去玩？”公孙泽的愤怒值顿时就上升了。  
“我要把‘应付’这两个字汇报给局长。”包正悠闲地翻阅着桌上放的报纸。  
“哼。”公孙泽虽然摆出了不屑一顾的表情，但还是迅速把这个话题带过了，“怎么样？这个时代的报纸好看吗？”  
“正面新闻比较多的时代。”包正把报纸递给公孙泽，“以前要是有案子，那可都是上头条的。”  
他指着报纸上一个相当不起眼的角落，那里写着寻人启事，一名三十来岁的女性失踪超过24小时，已经备案，如有居民看见可以提供线索。  
“这就是我们需要协助调查的那个案子吧……”公孙泽推测道。  
“是的。”小金鱼肯定了他的推测，“你们已经获得了临时居民身份，可以调阅前几次失踪案的新闻，不过现场勘查方面的记录，需要等待西比拉系统的进一步授权。”  
“会耽误很久吗？”公孙泽问了一句。  
“即使没有新案件，最迟也不会超过24小时。”小金鱼回答道。  
“那就好。”公孙泽点点头，回忆了一下，“我们已经离开德城好几天了。”  
“别想家了，还是关注眼前的案子吧。”包正笑道，“给我们调阅新闻。”  
“是。”小金鱼把他们手表的投影打开，一共三起失踪案都出现在了屏幕上。  
老人、男人、女人，年龄不同，职业不同，互相之间没有人脉关系。  
“无差别诱拐？”公孙泽皱眉道。  
“从结果来说，是。”包正回答着，然后又摇了摇头，“但实际可能不是……”

结果第二天，既没有奇妙的未来旅行，也没有宽敞的电影院。早上他们刚想办法把白玉堂叫起床，就接到了集合电话。  
“可能发生了案件，车子在下面等你们。”  
下楼一看，门口果然停着一部小汽车，自动导航驾驶，车子停在了一所小学的后门边。  
这倒是他们没想到的，案子居然不在偏僻的小巷子，就公然发生在学校里了？  
警用的大卡车也停在不远处，看到他们一下车，宜野就向他们招了招手。  
“太多人进学校不方便，所以常守带着六合冢进去了。”宜野告诉他们，顺便介绍了一下组员，“六合冢弥生，我们一系的执行官，你们见过的，那个长马尾辫的女生。”  
“嗯。”包正回忆了一下，“是个冷静的美女啊。”  
“是。”宜野点点头，肯定了他的想法。  
“你们到了啊……”正说着，常守朱她们就从学校出来了，时间不长，看来收获不是很大。  
“怎么样？”宜野看着她。  
常守朱摇摇头，“在车上开个短会吧。”  
用来运送执行官的货车箱还算大，大家分成两列，对向而坐，一头的墙壁就充当了投影板。  
“疑似失踪者名叫上田直也，男性，9岁。今早他没有来上课，老师就打电话去了他家，保姆说昨天收到了他去朋友家住的短信，之后就没有联络了。”常守朱把小男孩的照片调出来给大家看，继续叙述道，“他的父母三年前发生了交通事故，现在一直是保姆在照顾，虽然年纪很小，不过坚持独立生活，保姆也只是关照一下他的起居。”  
“保姆知道这个朋友是谁吗？”公孙泽询问道。  
“保姆问了，但他没有回短信。”常守朱回答道，“直也对独当一面非常执着，通常做的决定保姆都干涉不了。”  
“叛逆期啊。”包正感慨着，“会不会只是去朋友家里睡过头了？”  
常守朱摇摇头，“有一个奇怪的事情，据他的同学们说，他一放学就跑出了教室，但校门口的监控并没有发现他。”  
“常守姐……”坐在角落的红发少年弱弱地举起了手，“可不可以把监控调给我？”  
发现德城的几人都在看他，他又立刻惊恐地低下头去，但还是犹犹豫豫地做了个自我介绍：“我……我叫雏河翔……”  
“嗯。”常守朱点点头，在电脑上处理了一下，接着往下说，“除此之外，我们询问了几名跟他关系比较好的小孩，他们说他最近似乎认识了一名新网友，心情不错的样子。”  
“网友？”展超困惑地复述了一下这个词语。  
“就是用电脑上的聊天软件认识的朋友，通常没有见过面，不过熟识以后也许会一起聚聚。”常守朱解释道，“有点类似……过去的笔友？”  
公孙泽消化了一下这个词语，疑惑地问道：“刚认识的网友见面正常吗？”  
“不正常。”常守朱回答，也开始了思考，“就算见面……也应该约在咖啡厅那些人多的地方，用全息投影伪装一下吧……”  
“就是这个。”霜月突然插话了，“如果全息投影，我们就不知道出校门的哪个人是他了吧？”  
“找、找到了。”雏河翔突然又弱弱地插话了，“找到了一个全息投影的男孩子。”  
“这么快？”六合冢扭头看向他那边，皱起了眉，“我就完全看不出来这是投影呢。”  
“这是一套小学生常用的伪装投影里的，很常见。”雏河翔生涩地介绍着，看起来很不擅长交流。不过他操作电脑很熟练，投影上的视频还标注了目标，“就是这个小孩，看起来确实很开心，不过没有拍到他约的人。”  
“哎？”常守朱突然愣住了。  
“怎么了？”宜野觉察到了其中的不对。  
“我见过他……”常守朱被自己的回忆吓到了，“昨天堵车的时候……”  
昨天下午那个拿着球的小男孩，还有牵着他的那个男人，她印象还算深刻。如果不是正好用了同一套全息投影，那大概就真的是他了。她把这个故事讲给大家听了一下，大家都皱起了眉。  
竟然不是父子，一个失去双亲的小孩，会跟一个陌生的叔叔辈的网友……那么亲密吗？  
“那个男人的特征呢？”宜野询问道。  
常守朱回想了一下，发现真的没有看清楚他的脸，只记得那个声音低沉又柔和。  
“大概……一米八，三十岁左右……是个声音听起来很温柔的人……”


	15. Chapter 15

冷。身上有一点冷。  
小男孩的前额被一股凉风吹过，冻得他不禁哆嗦了一下。受到这种刺激，他醒过来了，睁开了眼。  
他侧卧在一张床上，因为没盖被子，所以才会觉得冷。  
这是个洁白的房间，四壁被他没法判断的白色材料包裹着，就像某种通透的玉。  
地面有些花纹，还反射着室内的陈设，是大理石材质的。  
“醒了？”从他身后传来熟悉的声音。  
他被吓得一吸气，立刻起身。  
椅子上坐了一个男人，瘦长的身影挡住了背后的光线，导致自身暗了下去，不过还是能辨认出笑容。  
“梅……先生。”  
“在。”男人温柔地应了一声。  
“这里是……？”被气温所刺激，小男孩环抱住了自己的胳膊。  
“我家。”这个被叫做梅先生的男人回答着，“昨晚我们一起来的，忘记了吗？”  
“……没。”小男孩想起来了，放学以后他们约了见面，然后一起在咖啡厅坐了一会。  
晚上，他决定来这个朋友家里住。不过，这居然已经是昨晚的事情了……  
“昨、昨天？”小男孩反应过来。  
“嗯，你已经睡过去24个小时了。”男人回答着，“逃课一天了大概。”  
“不是吧！”小男孩从床上跳下来，穿好自己的鞋子，“我要回去。”  
“为什么呢？”男人露出困惑不解的表情，“你不是说你已经是个大人了吗？大人翘掉那么一两节课，并不是什么稀奇的事情吧。”  
“可是逃学的话，色相会……”小男孩有点慌乱，“也许会……”  
“不会的。”男人打了个响指，灯光稍微变动了一下，从他背后移动到了上空，把他整个人照得柔和起来。  
他从桌上拿起了检测器，递到了小男孩眼前。  
【上田直也，浅橙色，犯罪指数：21。】  
“是我没有叫醒你，不是你的错吧？”男人安慰道，“西比拉系统是公正的。”  
“是呢……”直也松了一口气，突然有点犹豫地问了一句，“那……你呢？”  
“我当然也不会是潜在犯。”男人笑了，把检测器的探头对准自己。  
【谢晗，皓月银，犯罪指数：19。】  
虽然被直也叫做梅先生，不过那只是他的网名而已，谢晗就跟上田直也的名字一样，被准确地显示了出来，算是一种双方的坦诚。  
“啊……是。”直也低下头，“对不起……”  
在刚才，他的脑海里冒出了许多危险的猜疑，不过现在都被这台检测器打消了。  
“不用道歉，其实没有叫醒你，只是想让你偶尔休息一下。”谢晗从座位上站起来，伸了个懒腰，给直也递了一杯牛奶，“饿了吗？”  
“谢谢。”直也接过了牛奶，虽然是冷的，不过这个天气喝起来很舒服。  
他顺手摸了一下口袋，手机还在，于是又松了一口气。  
“啊没关系的，你可以给家里报个平安。”谢晗立刻觉察了他的小动作，了然地笑了，“如果他们要跟我说话，也可以的。”  
“抱歉。”直也再一次表示了歉意，也许这真的只是这位朋友的一番好意。  
“不过打电话之后，他们大概会让你立刻回家吧。”谢晗露出了遗憾的表情，然后整了整精神，重新看向直也，“所以打电话前，能最后耽误你十分钟吗？”  
“嗯？”直也抬头看向他。  
“如你所见，我们都是孤身一人。”谢晗走到了一面洁白的墙边，伸手按住了冰凉的墙壁，“有没有想过再重组一个家庭？”  
“重组？”直也疑惑地重复了一遍，然后犹豫地猜测道，“是……领养之类的吗？”  
也许谢晗只是……西比拉系统派来领养他的男人……之类的。  
“不是。”谢晗否定了他的猜想，并且向他提了个问题，“换一个问法，你认为独当一面意味着什么？”  
“意味着什么？”直也听不太懂这个问题，又低头思考了一下，“一个人也可以生活得很好……”  
“如果仅仅是‘一个人也可以生活得很好’这种事情，为什么成年人还要有婚姻和子女呢？”谢晗笑了。  
“呃……”直也不知道，他现在的目标就是做一个让大家都放心的人，“我只想让大家都不要用同情的眼神看待我……”  
“是选择。”谢晗给出了答案。  
“选择？”直也看着他的眼睛，只读到了一种深邃。  
“嗯。”谢晗的眼神瞟向角落，看向他送给直也的玩具球，“我说过的吧，我送给你一个玩具，是因为我认为童趣和独当一面毫不矛盾。”  
“嗯。”直也点点头。  
当时他收到这么一个玩具真的很惊讶，毕竟他们之所以聊得来，就是因为谢晗并不把他当做一个需要关爱的小孩子来看。  
但他之后接受了谢晗的说法，他可以是一个独立的孩子，拥有孩子一样的喜好并不代表他不独立，去刻意避让反而幼稚。  
“独当一面意味着选择，你可以选择做一个这样的人，也可以选择做一个那样的人。”  
“嗯……”直也似懂非懂地应了一声。  
“选择即自由。”谢晗向他问道，“被当做小孩子，就有很多选择不能做，会被人投以担忧关切的眼神，会被诱导，会被照顾，不能自由，对吧？”  
直也思考了一下，突然燃起了一股勇气，用力地点点头，“嗯，如果能自由选择一切，应该可以算作独当一面。”  
“那么，来试着做一个决定吧。”谢晗的语气里也出现了鼓励和振奋。  
“哎？”直也还没来得及问，一扇门就在他的眼前打开了。  
洁白的推拉门在他眼前对称滑动，露出里面的房间。湛蓝的墙壁流动着柔光，白炽灯的亮度慢慢增加，有一种海中潜行的感觉。  
大门发出低沉的推拉声，有一种隆重的仪式感。  
直也原本是惊讶的，但很快就变成了惊恐。他下意识地退了半步，但身后就是谢晗高大的阴影，他不敢再继续退下去。  
宽敞的房间内，并排放着三个牢笼，分别装着三个人。  
女人，男人，老人。  
老人满头银发，虽然灯光亮得很慢，但他还是眯起了眼睛。他蜷缩在一张小床上，无力地看着外面的直也和谢晗。  
男人被绑在一张手术台上，身上插着好几根管子，半躺着，和直也拥有一样惊恐的眼神，想说什么，但被吸氧机抑制住了。  
而女人此时刚刚起身……  
“放我出去！”她双手抓着牢笼，用力地摇晃了一下，好像要冲出来一样，“放我出去！”  
直也被她吓住了——她穿得很少，全身上下有很多伤痕，到处是血，应该是被鞭子之类的东西抽打过了。  
“别怕。”谢晗蹲下来，把手轻轻地放在直也肩膀上，柔和地提醒道，“他们都是潜在犯。”  
“你才是潜在犯！”女人愤怒地咆哮着，大概是感受到了直也的恐惧，她的眼神移了过来，恶狠狠地望着他，“你是谁，帮凶？你迟早也会被弄死！弄死！”  
“闭嘴。”谢晗的语气严厉了一点，就像在训话一样。  
他站起身，走进了这间房，在门后摸索了一下，然后重新走入了直也的视线。  
他的手上拿着鞭子，没错，这就是伤害这个女人的东西。  
女人明显害怕了，她放开笼子，往里缩了一步。  
“直也。”谢晗回头看向门口，又露出了温柔的微笑，“该你做选择了，你认为，这里面哪个最不像你的亲人？”  
亲人？哪个都……  
直也被这个问题问住了，一时间不知道该怎么回答。  
谢晗也不着急，拿着鞭子，打开了笼子。  
“别过来。”女人的声音从愤怒变成了最后的强撑。  
“我应该已经拜托你服从我了。”谢晗的语气里有了危险的气息。  
啪。细长的鞭子不分位置地抽打在女人的身上，发出利落清脆的声音。应和着这个声响，女人也发出一阵一阵凄厉的惨叫声。  
“直也，要快一点做决定哦。”谢晗一边折磨着蜷在地上的女人，一边还淡然地提醒道，“毕竟我只预约了你的十分钟嘛。”  
十分钟……十分钟以后呢？  
冷。细密的寒冷顺着四肢爬了上来。


	16. Chapter 16

洁白的大型操作台上溅满了血迹。之前还有很嘈杂的电锯声，现在只能听到液体在咕噜噜地冒泡了。  
瓶子里装满了防腐液，尸体漂浮其中。本来谢晗想按照说明书做个形状，不过试了一下发现太麻烦了。  
擦干净瓶壁，按下按钮，瓶子被传送到了楼上。  
“完、工！”他把身上的防护服脱下来，又甩出了一串飞溅的血花。  
摘下白手套，他长舒一口气，看向外面的大厅，用朋友一般的语气喊了一声，“直也，你还不给家里打电话吗？”  
被叫到名字，直也浑身哆嗦了一下，但还是抱膝坐在墙角，没有进一步的动作。  
手机就摆在他的面前，显示着拨打界面，不过没有号码。  
“怎么啦？”谢晗打开水龙头洗了洗手，把手擦干，又蹲到了直也面前，“觉得做错事情，不敢回家了？”  
直也依然看着地面，没有说话。  
他的脑海里还在回放谢晗动手勒死那个女人时候的场景——  
“其实这个女人我还没驯服，杀了有点可惜，不过直也你不喜欢的话，我就只好杀掉了。”  
“你也是浑蛋！畜生！杀人狂！”那个女人一边挣扎着，一边用尽最后的力气咒骂着。  
“不是……”直也那时候还想辩驳两句。  
但她已经口吐白沫，不省人事了。  
“孩子的直觉是最准的，一切都掌握在你手里。”谢晗毫不在意那个女人的死亡，依然温柔地望着直也，“你是自由的，你来选择。”  
这就是自由？  
这也许就是自由，最大的、能掌握生杀大权的自由。  
“放心吧，你的色相还没有浑浊。”谢晗提出了这个敏感词，把直也从回忆里拉了出来。  
他再一次拿出检测器，打开了探头。  
“不要！”直也被他的这个动作吓到了，伸手要去抢。  
不过一个九岁的小孩子，怎么可能抢得过一米八的大人，谢晗很快就瞄准好了，按下了检测键。  
【上田直也，橙色，犯罪系数：37。】  
“哎？”直也愣住了。这样的数值，顶多算是陷入了混乱，完全不能算是潜在犯、刽子手这种身份吧？  
谢晗也再一次把检测器对准了自己。  
【谢晗，皓月银，犯罪指数：17。】  
面对这样的结果，直也的眼神里出现了强烈的动摇。  
不可能，他明明刚刚杀死了一个人，但犯罪指数几乎没有变化。  
“看到了吗？”谢晗说着，把检测器轻轻地放到直也还悬在半空的手上，“让西比拉帮你判断吧，看看谁才是犯罪的一方。”  
直也愣愣地看着检测器里谢晗稳定的色相，不知道该说点什么。  
皓月银，据说拥有这样颜色的人，都是天生的思考者，眼前这个犯罪而又无罪的人，也是吗？  
“我先离开一会。”谢晗站起来，迈着悠闲的步子走向一侧墙壁，“我不在的话，你想给家里报平安也比较放心吧？”  
他把手按到墙上，又开了一道小门，直也看了一眼，是直达电梯。  
“你去哪……”被一个人留在这里，直也情不自禁地问了一句，但开口以后又有点后悔，声音半路弱了下去。  
“去买晚饭啊。”谢晗一副理所当然的样子，轻松地迈进了电梯，“如果你要走的话，麻烦等我回来再走。”  
这句话把直也本来想说的“我可以一起去吗？”又堵了回去，电梯门缓缓关上，房间里只剩下他还缩在墙角。  
他害怕了，但是又不知道自己在害怕什么。不过看着地上的手机，那种未知的恐惧感更加明显——  
手机根本没有讯号，要怎么打电话呢？  
他是自由的，但他的选项没有那么多。

“哎……”展超在一系的办公室里叹了一口气。  
“怎么了？”刚学会打字，公孙泽正费力地往搜索栏里输入上田直也，抽空看了展超一眼。  
结果展超没回话，戴着耳机，专注地自己的电脑前捣鼓着什么。  
“……”白玉堂坐的位置能看到展超的屏幕，于是伸手过去，把主机上的耳机线拔了。  
“啊~嘿呀！”从展超的电脑里发出了谜之声音。  
在场的本地人立刻明白了他在干什么，常守朱一脸愕然，宜野无奈地摇了摇头，雏河倒是沉浸在自己的世界里，完全没有反应。  
霜月带着六合冢一起去了解情况了，要不肯定得给他一个白眼。  
说起来，她俩到现在都没有传回来消息，应该跟之前几次差不多，找不到什么有用的线索。  
“上班时间不要玩东玩西的！”公孙泽白了展超一眼。  
他其实看不懂展超在干吗，只能看到一些花花绿绿的迷之绿团在屏幕上哼哼唧唧。  
“我找不到关闭键……”展超小声求助道。  
“……”公孙泽也找不到。  
没搭理展超的还有包正，他正在专注地翻阅之前的档案。  
老人、男人、女人、儿童，乍一看像是刻意的无差别作案，但直觉告诉他，重点不在无差别上。  
但除了无差别以外，他只找到了一个共同点——离群。  
这几个人中，老年人的子女在外地，男人离异，女人未婚，小孩父母双亡，他们都过着几乎独身的生活。  
其中老人和儿童虽然都有保姆，但毕竟不是亲人，提供不了太多线索。  
从上田直也的案子来看，凶手很可能都是通过诱拐把失踪者带走的，因为是自愿，几乎不可能有目击者。  
而监控方面，经过雏河查证，凶手犯案也采用了全息投影，一路追踪投影到盲区，就跟丢了。  
此外还有一个疑点，那名老人岁数很大，还有重病缠身，根本不会使用时下流行的社交软件。那么犯人是游荡在各个广场公园，撒网寻找到的最佳的目标？  
张狂到这种地步，就完全不担心自己被扫描到？  
应该还是有办法躲避扫描的吧？包正思考着。  
“ID查到了。”常守朱终于收到了综合分析室的资料，告知着大家，“犯人的网名叫……”  
“等一下！”她的电脑里传来了一名女性的声音。  
投影接通了视频电话，一名金发美女出现在正中央，露出了帅气的笑容。  
“让我先看一看，上上个世纪的人都长什么样子。”


	17. Chapter 17

晚饭是中国菜，直也第一次吃到这么好吃的中国菜。  
谢晗……这个名字应该不是本国人吧，他猜测着。不过也说不准，也许是很早就移民过来的人呢？  
“九岁的话……每天都干什么呢？”谢晗边吃着饭，边像闲聊一样跟他说着话。  
从谢晗杀人之后，直也就有点抵触这样熟络的聊天，但他不敢拒绝回答，“看、看电视……打游戏……写作业……之类的吧。”  
“嗯，好学生呢。”谢晗点点头，把碗里的肉扒到嘴里。  
好学生又怎么样呢，直也有点担忧，好怕他下一步就要说出什么不得了的话来。  
“平时也思考色相的问题吗？”谢晗只抛出了这么一个意味不明的提问来。  
“什么……？”直也听不太懂。  
“小孩也需要很努力地保持色相澄澈吗？”谢晗又换了个问法，“身边有很年幼的潜在犯吗？”  
“没有。”直也下意识地摇了摇头，但想了想，又低下头补了一句，“但别的班级好像是有的。”  
小孩子里也有潜在犯，说明这玩意不完全是靠“当前的犯罪可能性”来判断系数的。谢晗在心里暗暗分析着，这和他刚才的实验一样，即使那个女人对他毫无反抗之力，犯罪指数依然在飙升。  
目前来看，除了他自己，犯罪指数对于其他人更像是“一生中的犯罪可能性”。  
它是即时的，又是长期的……确实很复杂呢。  
“你有没有想过，西比拉系统判断的标准是什么呢？”谢晗把这个问题抛给了直也。  
“嗯？”直也停下了吃饭的动作，看了他一眼，“老师说……做一个好人……色相就会澄澈。”  
“那我为什么不是潜在犯？”谢晗诚恳地看着他，就像真的在请教他问题的答案一样。  
“……”直也也思考这个问题很久了，他放下碗，轻轻地握起了左拳，给出了他唯一能得出的结论。  
“其实杀人什么的……都是全息投影，你是全息投影师。”语气听起来还有点委屈。  
谢晗愣了一下，突然噗哧一声笑出来了。  
“哈哈哈……直也你真可爱。”

收集证据，顺便安抚了一下保姆，等霜月和六合冢离开上田家，天色已经暗下去了。  
“电脑里的聊天记录都清空了……”霜月边往车里走边犹豫着，“是犯人指示的，还是他自己的习惯呢？”  
“很可能是他自己的习惯，毕竟他爸妈都是软件开发部门的。”六合冢猜测道。  
“没关系，反正数据破解也不是我们的任务。”霜月把硬盘收进手提袋里，“交给技术部门吧。”  
她俩上了汽车，沿着小路开向通往厚生省大楼的大道。  
沿途径过小区对面的公园，霜月突然逐渐踩下了刹车。  
“嗯？”六合冢正在用手机跟常守朱联络，刚得知犯人的ID已经查到了，不过聊天记录都是语音，获取不到，“怎么了？”  
“那边是不是有什么东西？”霜月皱眉看着不远处的公园。  
现在正是饭后，有不少小孩和老人在广场上玩耍，而现在他们多少都在注意在广场中央，那里立着什么违和的东西。  
本来这种事情是不会引起霜月注意的，但那东西现在挂着公安厅的标志，是常守朱他们在这附近设置了什么特殊监控吗？  
“会不会是其他系设置的？”六合冢并没有太过在意，远看那只不过是一个黑色的柱状物罢了。  
“去看一眼好了，公安厅设置的东西不应该这么突兀。”霜月还是坚决地停了车。  
刑事科出动的话，就算封锁某个区域来逮捕潜在犯，也会让多隆投影来协助一下，不可能放一个这么奇怪的东西立在广场上。  
快步走到广场中央，她才发现那不是全息投影，那是幕布。  
透过幕布并不能摸到内部是什么，只能知道是一个规则的圆柱体。  
六合冢也走过来，用手敲了一下，有点犹豫，“好像是个容器。”  
“看看好了。”霜月握紧拳头，揪住了那层幕布。  
想了想，她又没有掀开，看了六合冢一眼，从地上拽起了幕布的一个边，钻了进去。  
六合冢怕她遇到危险，也立刻跟了进去。  
用手表上的探照灯照亮了内部的容器，她们看清了，那是玻璃壳的柱状物，里面零星闪烁着反光晶体。  
除此之外……还有一具碎尸。  
六合冢倒抽一口凉气，差点喊出声来，还好被这厚重幽闭的空间压住，才勉强保持了安静。  
而霜月虽然瞪大双眼，却没有叫出来的意思，与其说是惊吓，不如说是震撼。  
她瞪视着这剔透的玻璃容器，看着里面或漂浮或沉底的断肢躯干，还有那张大嘴发出无声呐喊、俯瞰着两人的短发女人的首级。  
“王陵璃华子。”她喃喃地嘀咕出这么一句话。  
“啊？”六合冢愣了一下，没能反应过来这个人是谁。  
“王陵璃华子。”霜月又重复了一次，许多复杂的情绪一齐涌了上来，“这是低劣任性的半成品。”

被淡黄色涂料覆盖的集装箱样房间里，谢晗躺在床上，思考着这次实验的结论。  
不管是绑架罪还是杀人罪，不管他自己是否真心享受这一次杀戮，虽然犯罪指数有所波动，但他的色相都没有浑浊。  
而且不管他试图扮演怎样的人格，他的色相依然呈现皓月银的颜色。  
这就是西比拉系统给他的判断吗？  
“你没有完成那件作品呢。”一个白色的身影从虚无中走了出来，悠然自得、气定神闲，拿着一本蓝色封皮的书。  
“因为半路上发现了。”谢晗对这种奇妙的景况已经不意外了，继续躺在床上，甚至都没有多看他一眼，“那只不过是一件没有灵魂的作品，完成了也没有意思。”  
“是的。”那个白色的身影点点头。随着他靠近谢晗，他的身影愈发清晰，留着白色的长发，穿着白色的衬衫，有着金色的瞳仁。  
他坐到了谢晗身边的沙发上，翻开了手上的书，顺便继续跟他闲谈着：“我也在半路发现了，璃华子本身只是她父亲机械的模仿品。你再模仿她的作品，确实一点意义都没有。”  
“但无疑这是一次有意思的引导。”谢晗的眼里浮现出了渴望的神采，“愚昧平庸虽然是她不可跨越的鸿沟，但她努力过了，你引导出了她所有的价值。”  
白发男子没有说话，只是稍微扬起了嘴角，书页在他的指尖发出沙沙的好听的声响。  
难得在现在的东京，还有人那么喜欢翻阅这种古老的阅读产品。  
“下一次的案例呢？下一次我会获得什么好玩的体验吗？”谢晗虽然使用了问句，但似乎并没有提问的意思，更像是一种期待。  
“发掘本身也是一种愉悦的事情。”白发男子迎合着他，抛出了这么一句话。  
“嗯。”谢晗非常同意地应了一声，“我对你本身十分有兴趣，所以我会解开你留给我的谜题，不过在这个过程里，我还挖掘到了一些额外的乐趣。”  
“哦？”白发男子把视线从书页上移开，看了一眼谢晗。  
谢晗枕着自己的胳膊，也在看着他，“如果你没有死的话，我觉得我们一定能玩出点更有意思的事情。”  
“是的。”白发男子略带遗憾地点了点头，但遗憾程度大约只有没赶上一班公交车的程度。  
“我好像发现了一个熟人，过几天带回来给你看看。”谢晗又把话题拉了回去。  
“好。”白发男子重新低下头，开始阅读自己手上的那本书。  
当然，虽然他已经“死”了，但还是十分期待谢晗的“礼物”。  
他俩就像认识多年的朋友一样，但实际上却完全不是这么回事，仅仅是因为他们擅长使用这种和人亲近的语气罢了。  
他们在利用对方玩乐，也在给对方抛出一些有趣的问题。  
目前谢晗手上拿着的谜题比较棘手，对方问他——  
你知道西比拉系统的秘密吗？


	18. Chapter 18

“难以想象，这也许真的是王陵璃华子作品的翻版。”常守朱感叹着。  
等他们把玻璃棺运回来，再翻出当年的案件记录，才发现为什么霜月会认为这是一次仿制。  
是切割位置，这次尸体的切割点完美重合了王陵璃华子的一件作品。霜月作为那次案件的相关人士，并且以那次案件为契机加入了公安厅系统，自然比其他人的印象更为深刻。  
王陵璃华子谋杀同校学生，将其制成塑化艺术品，手段极其残忍，在场公安厅一系的人，除了雏河，其他人都亲身经历了那起恐怖事件。  
“当年还有漏网之鱼？”展超给出了一个最直接的猜想。  
宜野摇摇头，“王陵璃华子的动机是为她的父亲报仇，现在她死了，她的父亲没有行动能力，也没有徒弟。此外，王陵璃华子是一名学生，社交关系单纯，不太可能有漏网之鱼。”  
“来自其他地方的崇拜者呢？”白玉堂也做了一个猜想，“因为心境类似，而产生的模仿犯之类的人。”  
“可能性也不大。”六合冢也否定了这种可能，“这件事曝光甚少，能知情到这种地步的活人，恐怕都在这里了。”  
“有没有可能是巧合？”公孙泽皱眉对比着那让他感觉非常恶心的“作品”和玻璃棺里分割的尸体，“一共九刀，搞不好也会正好撞上的。”  
这点倒是没人反驳，大家都停顿了一会。  
只有包正觉察到了气氛中的不对，犹豫着问了一句：“你们是不是心里还有一个可能跟此事有关系的人选？”  
一针见血，常守朱、宜野和六合冢对视了一眼。  
“还有谁？”霜月皱眉道，露出了明显的提防和不满的情绪。  
既然她不知情，那么应该是她和雏河加入一系以前的事情。本来，作为监视官，知情权已经达到很高的级别了，但这一次，他们三个都没有回答她的问题。  
有一种莫名的排挤感，霜月不禁有点烦躁，“宜野座，麻烦你告诉我有关情况。”  
“你需要去请示局长。”虽说仅仅是一名执行官，宜野还是拒绝了她的命令。  
“……”霜月的眼神冷下去了两秒。  
但正当她要发作，她的神情又被犹豫所替代了，她呆立了片刻，回到了自己的座位上。  
这个反常的举动，大家都只能猜出其中三四分的含义。  
生气是因为她是案件的重要相关人，但这个犹豫……有什么特别的意思吗？

这已经是直也困在这里的第五天了，谢晗一直没有拿他怎么样，他的戒备也慢慢松懈下来。  
谢晗这两天很少来找他，只给了他一本童话书，还叮嘱他没事就多温习课本。  
这个意思是……他还会回去上课吗？  
还给他一本童话书……这年头纸质的《格林童话》真的很少见。  
他揣测不出谢晗的动机，不过他一个普通小学生，就算知道了，也不能做点什么。  
他第一次切实感受到了小学生的无力，别说对付谢晗了，就连这扇门里面关着的男人和老人，他也不敢去跟他们交流。  
重组家庭……如果真的和潜在犯重组家庭，他一定会坚决反抗的。

死者的尸体被送去进行了详细的尸检，根据结果，她的胃里还有食物，犯人应该保障了她的基本生活。  
她一共失踪了三天，三天内，她一直在被犯人折磨。她死后，指甲被犯人刻意地清理过了，大概是为了防止留下证据。  
除此之外，他们还在玻璃棺上发现了一串数字——8，9，9，13，14，15，19。  
七个数字等间距排开，用刀子刻在底座下面的，看来是刻意留下的。  
不过这个数字到底是什么，他们讨论了半天，都没有得出结论。  
“解谜不是你的强项吗？”公孙泽瞥了一眼一直在对着笔记本沉思的包正。  
“我倒也不是没有看法。”包正支着腮，拿笔在纸上划拉着。  
“说说看？”公孙泽凑过去看了一眼，“H、I、I、M、N、O、S……这是什么？”  
“字母顺序？”宜野反应过来了。  
“嗯。”包正点点头，“不过怎么查都不是一个单词。”  
“为什么是字母？”展超怎么看都看不出这跟字母有什么关系，“会不会是时间日期之类的？”  
“可是不管什么时间都套不进去……”常守也倾向于这种，但没有得到一个合理的答案。  
“不是英文字母呢？”霜月也看不出重组的单词。  
大家往她说的方向思考了一下……不是英文字母，还能是什么字母呢。  
除此之外，常守、宜野和六合冢还在思考关于王陵璃华子的事情，不知道为什么，他们都不约而同地想起了槙岛圣护。  
那个把自己当做精神导师、把犯罪当做哲学问题来思考的人。  
他们还同时想起了以前的同事——狡啮慎也。如果是跟槙岛圣护有关的人，交给他最容易判断了。  
当然，他们倾向于这个人不是槙岛圣护，毕竟他已经死了，而且如果是他，整件事还会做得更加精致。  
“哦！”展超突然惊叫了一声，吓了大家一跳，“我终于知道这是什么字母了，第一个是个h啊！”  
“……”大家又把视线都收了回来。  
“h……i……”他完全没有注意到其他人的白眼，继续念叨着，“hi？”  
“hi什么hi啊？”白玉堂斜了他一眼，“你除了会hi还会什么？”  
“还会bye-bye。”展超翻了个白眼回去。  
“有道理哎。”包正一下子来了灵感，拿笔在自己的纸上画着圈，“如果去掉hi，可以拼成simon。”  
“simon？”大家也在心里拼写了一下，好像确实可以这么理解。  
Hi，Simon。这更像是一个招呼，给公安厅送来这么一句尸体，配上一句打招呼的句子也确实很合理。  
“可是……有人叫simon吗？”常守四下环顾了一眼。  
大家纷纷摇头，自己不是、也没有听说一个叫simon的人。  
常守在居民登记系统里搜了一下，有是有，但没有发现特别可疑的叫simon的居民。  
“那就是……他下一个绑架的对象，会叫simon！”展超猜想着。  
这是个不错的猜想，通常来说，犯人会越来越肆无忌惮。  
“已经升级成预告犯了？”白玉堂也觉得犯人变得很有意思。  
“那我们这次的计划就是simon保卫战！”展超随便给这次的行动起了个名字。  
无论如何，值得尝试。  
当然……这和谢晗想的，差别很大就是了。


	19. Chapter 19

谢晗漫步在笔直的林荫道下，有点好笑地看着不远处的眼神里带着无所适从的男人。  
今天他在这里装了大半天的摄影师，现在已经非常肯定，这个男人不是李熏然。  
但毫无疑问，这也是个非常可爱的目标。  
凌驾于“完美家庭计划”以上的，更好玩的目标。  
本来他已经快忍不住跟这个男人打个招呼了，但那样的偶遇势必会削弱他的神秘感。  
他需要保持这种神秘，有利于掌控这个男人。  
所以他只好继续忍耐，还好，已经快到时间了。

公孙泽这两天一直处于一种非常别扭的心情——  
虽然公安厅给每一个叫simon的人都发出了“近期周围有潜在犯游荡，正在搜捕，遇到小道或无人区请绕行”的通知，但为了避免不必要的压力，也只能通知到这个地步为止，所以公孙泽必须暗中保护这个simon4号。  
偏偏他是个……牛郎。  
虽说公孙泽值白班，根本没去过那家牛郎店，但这个牛郎很敏感，他已经发现公孙泽了。  
而且发现以后，经常冲公孙泽……抛媚眼。  
搞得公孙泽非常尴尬，而且周围的邻居们好像也一副很了然的样子，把他当做追求者看待。  
最后没办法，他干脆把自己全息投影成了一台多隆，开始机器一样的巡逻。  
两天了，一个可疑人士的影子都没发现，他觉得……犯人的目标多半不是这个社交丰富的人。  
包正大概也这么觉得，所以坚持跟着霜月搜证去了，不想做这种低效的蹲守工作。  
这么一想他又希望自己能蹲到目标……毕竟，以往遇到这种分歧，都是包正进展比较顺利。  
五点，当公孙泽收到来自常守朱的例行联络以后，这个牛郎simon出门了。  
他昨天也在这时候出发去上班的，但他今天走的不是那个方向。  
公孙泽钻回自己的车里，脑补了一种不太好的情况，他要去见外面的“客户”。  
追丢了都是小事，新认识的分析官会帮忙找到他，但到了目的地以后怎么办呢？  
说起这个分析官，他还有点头痛。  
漂亮知性又奔放，博学果断还爱讲黄段子，联络了两次，就让他有点应付不来了。  
最好是……不需要联络她，让她找不到开他玩笑的点。  
还好，那个牛郎并没有乘坐什么汽车追踪不到的交通工具，就停了下来。  
他停在了一栋大楼前，顿了顿，走了进去。  
公孙泽抬头看了一眼，有商场，也有餐厅。  
也许是来会朋友的，公孙泽松了一口气，还好并不是什么“特殊服务”。  
但他随即紧张起来——朋友，上田直也也是被朋友骗了出去。  
按照事先的安排，他给常守朱汇报了一下，把车子交给商场引路的多隆，继续跟着牛郎。  
牛郎没有到处逛，直接搭上了电梯，他也跟了上去。  
这个时间刚下班，电梯里没有很多人，不过出乎他的意料，电梯是下行的。  
牛郎在地下二层才出去，往前慢慢地走了几步，回过头来看着公孙泽，灿烂地笑了。  
“你跟了我两天了，就那么没有勇气约我吗？”  
公孙泽被他说得一愣，想了两秒自己的工作失误，才回过神来，眼前这个家伙……误会了。  
“……”  
“没关系，被动一点也没有什么不好。”牛郎安慰着他，把他自然地拉出电梯，“反正无论什么样的客人，我们都要好好招待的。”  
“我不是客人。”公孙泽脸一红，下意识地甩开了他的手。  
“你的朋友已经付过钱了，所以你是客人。”牛郎了然地笑着，“看来是很贴心的朋友嘛。”  
“什么朋友？”公孙泽一愣，第一想法是……犯人？随即他又想到了包正，不会是他在恶作剧吧？  
“他发短信过来，说他在店里等你，让我给你个惊喜。”牛郎回忆着和金主短暂的交流。  
“短信能给我看看吗？”公孙泽问了一句。  
“嗯。”牛郎点点头。  
陌生号码，看语气不是常客，但是认识simon，知道他的名字。  
无论是谁，好像也只有去看一看才能知道。  
就算是犯人，也不至于在大庭广众下惹事，何况店里是有保安的。  
“等我一下。”公孙泽决定去看看。  
“嗯。”牛郎看他拿出了自己的手机，识相地退到了一边。  
通知了常守朱，他领着牛郎走到自己的车边，还好现在都是全息投影，不然还得开个警车过去。  
“上车吧。”  
“嗯。”  
虽然常守朱叮嘱了要小心，虽然他也一直是一名谨慎的警察，虽然他们约好了店门口汇合再进去，但他还是中计了。  
他想错了，犯人并不会真的在店里等他。  
“嗨~”他只听到了来自后座的一声愉悦低沉的招呼，就感觉脖子一痛，失去了知觉。  
谢晗小心而快速地推入了麻醉剂，看了一眼公孙泽缓缓瘫软的身体，视线转向了一边的牛郎。  
他笑了，声音低沉而柔和，有一种莫名的安抚感。  
“Hi~Simon。”


	20. Chapter 20

公孙泽醒来的时候，满目都是破败的暗红色。没有风，空气里充满了腐败的味道。  
去过那么多案发现场，他很快就反应过来了，这里是某种密闭的废弃仓库，或者废弃的地下设施。  
他迅速起身，发现那个Simon就倒在他旁边，而且还没醒过来。  
“喂，Simon。”他试着拍了拍Simon的肩膀。  
空旷的环境下仿佛能听见回音，不想打草惊蛇，所以公孙泽只好抓住Simon的肩膀，边把他拖起来，边晃动他。  
“嗯……”Simon终于应了一声，迷迷糊糊醒过来，看到外界是这副光景，吓了一跳，“这是哪儿？！”  
“不知道。”公孙泽一边警惕地张望着，一边拉着Simon往杂物方向挪动。  
无论如何，先找个掩体比较重要。  
“晚上好。”以不远处的高台为中心，场地里回荡起犯人愉悦的招呼声。  
听到这个声音，公孙泽和Simom都是一震。  
又来了……  
公孙泽心里有八成确定，这就是拐走上田直也的那个人。正如常守朱所说，声音动人。  
但他对这个声音就是有一种没来由的讨厌，类似于直觉。办案多年的直觉告诉他，光这个声音气质，就能骗到不少人。  
“我说，晚上好。”谢晗又重复了一遍这句招呼，“你们知道吗？我对没礼貌的人完全没有耐心。”  
“我跟绑架犯没什么可礼貌的。”公孙泽冷冷地看着声音的来源。  
三四米的台子，不算太高，但由于被一根机械臂遮住，他还看不到人。  
“你有没有常识？当遇到实力悬殊巨大的罪犯的时候，最好不要激怒他。”谢晗隔着机械臂的镂空结构，从不足拳头大的圆形洞口看着公孙泽。  
紧张但还算冷静，真容易看透的表情。  
“这一系列的案子，是不是都是你一个人做的？”公孙泽问道。  
“这种时候还要问案，你和他还真有一点像。”谢晗感慨着。  
“谁？”公孙泽一愣。  
“李熏然。”谢晗说起这个名字的时候，嘴角总是不经意地牵扯起笑容。  
“李熏然是谁？”公孙泽不由得又问。  
“一个和你不同世界，但长得一模一样的人。”谢晗诚实地回答道，并且还多炫耀了两句，“被我洗脑以后，成为了我最成功的作品。”  
公孙泽厌恶地呼出了一口气，他不好判断是对方故意想要激怒他，还是天生就是这种招摇的性格。但他知道，这家伙是个以杀人为乐的愉悦犯。  
而且凭着刚刚那句话，他可以确定，这个人也不来自这个世界，和他们一样，是穿越而来的。最坏的情况是，他也能随时复活。  
不过愉悦犯至少在套话方面……每个都还算容易？  
怀着对愉悦犯都是话唠的信心，公孙泽问出了此行最重要的一条疑问：“你有没有拿走写着DBI的证物袋？里面有一双手套。”  
谢晗第一次沉默了，这个沉默在紧张中显得相当漫长。  
十秒后，他轻轻地笑了，反问了公孙泽一个问题：“你觉得，等我回答是不是有一种心跳加速的感觉？”  
“……”公孙泽有一种被他耍弄的感觉，没有回答。  
“不要觉得心烦嘛，追寻答案的过程也是一种奇妙的体验。”谢晗劝慰道，“这样，如果接下来的游戏你赢了，我就告诉你答案。”  
游戏，公孙泽不喜欢和犯人玩这些故弄玄虚的东西。  
但接下来的情形，不允许他选择他是不是要玩这场游戏。  
谢晗从机械臂后面走出来，站到高台的前端。他的人直立俯瞰着公孙泽，他的阴影从高台上垂下来。  
背着光，公孙泽并不是太能看清他的长相。只觉得……应该是个成熟稳重的样貌。  
破败生锈的钢结构、橙红色的光辉，二者混合在他的身后，构出一幅毁坏的景象。  
而他的剪影本身，逐渐显现出“屠杀”的真面目——他从背后拿出了猎枪，咔哒一声拉动枪栓，瞄准了公孙泽。  
“可惜了，你没有带支配者。”谢晗低垂的眼眸里直观地传达出了惋惜的神色，但他的嘴角依然是上扬的，“你和李熏然很像，所以我不会给你枪，我要换一个选择交给你。”  
他看过槙岛圣护的笔记，当时他为了测试一名叫常守朱的警官，给了她猎枪，并且让她在她的朋友和他之间做选择。  
最后常守朱坚守了作为警察的身份，眼睁睁目睹她的朋友死在他的刀片下。  
支配者无法裁决免罪体质的人，而对于东京的警察来说，只有支配者是合法的。  
公孙泽不来自东京，如果给他猎枪，自己被杀的风险太高了。  
“我要猎杀Simon，你如果能保护他十分钟，我就放你们走。”  
不能猎杀公孙泽，他还有更多的可能和趣味，而这个Simon比起他要找的那个，简直就是对这个名字的亵渎。  
“我给你三十秒钟时间躲起来。”谢晗单手蒙住了眼睛，真的好像在玩儿时的捉迷藏一样，开始一本正经地数起数来。  
“一、二、三……”  
公孙泽在前几秒错愕了片刻，然后立即拽着还在发呆的Simon远离犯人。三十秒虽然很短，但也未必就不会正好跑向了出口。  
这个Simon是个牛郎，非常清楚自己不应该随便掺和，所以保持着沉默，也不去思考接下来的景况。  
他知道自己知道得越多，就死得越快，他不想死。  
他只问了公孙泽一个他觉得最重要的问题：“那是真的枪吗？”  
公孙泽看了他一眼，意识到东京的普通市民恐怕完全没见过真枪，于是肯定道：“是。”  
于是Simon的速度一下子加快了，甚至跑得比公孙泽都快。  
他突然很庆幸，作为牛郎，他每天都在跑步健身啊……

已经是深夜了，公安厅各系的巡逻车还在路上来回移动。  
丢了一名监视官，这可不是件小事。  
虽然比起上次发生的类似事件，这次起码没有丢失一把支配者，但依然是个巨大的失误，所以公安厅所有人力都出动了。  
无法脱离监视官单独行动，包正、展超和白玉堂挤在一辆车上。  
七八个小时前，收到公孙泽的汇报，他们全体赶往了Simon四号工作的店。但公孙泽并不在那里，监控也没有拍到他。  
紧接着他们又赶往了公孙泽之前联络他们的那栋商业大楼。  
监控清楚地拍到了他进入这栋大楼，但没有拍到他离开。这说明，他就是在这里被犯人带走的。  
跟他一起被带走的，还有Simon四号。  
“所以对方还真的要找Simon啊……”展超感慨着，同时有了猜想，“探长会不会已经潜入犯人秘密基地了呢？”  
“那可不一定是潜入。”白玉堂揶揄道，“说不定是被抓入。”  
“你才被抓入呢。”展超白了他一眼。  
包正没接话，一个人惬意地靠在后座上。惬意的只是姿势，他现在有一种不可忽略的担忧感。  
他能觉察担忧的来源——这是一个所有人都被强制追求“幸福”的世界。虽说西比拉系统极大程度上尊重了个人的意愿，但这个自由总给人一种潜移默化的强制感。  
在这种隐蔽又牢固的枷锁下，罪犯容易成长得格外阴狠。  
对他们几个穿越者来说，死并不可怕，白玉堂三不五时就扬言要坑他们重来。  
但死之外，还会有更多东西。他担忧，公孙泽会遭遇什么非人的待遇。  
“包大哥？”展超叫了他一声，把他从沉思里拉了出来，“包大哥你还有空打盹啊，都不担心吗？”  
“担心啊。”包正依然用着闲适的语调，但说的是真话。  
“担心你就自杀呗，这样公孙泽就回来了。”白玉堂调侃着。  
“不行。”包正摇摇头，“如果自杀了，时间会按照我们没来过的情况流逝，等我们再和公安厅搞好关系，一定已经死了更多的人。”  
比如这次的Simon，可能就救不回来了。  
“你们当警察的真麻烦。”白玉堂吐槽道，耸肩表示着无奈。  
包正从汽车内的后视镜里看着他，没有反驳。


	21. Chapter 21

哒。哒。哒。有节律的脚步敲打着地面，时而逐渐接近，时而忽然调头，也有时候戛然而止。  
五分钟了，公孙泽时不时看一眼时间，相当紧张。  
他感觉到自己的额头沁出了细细的汗珠，原来十分钟那么难熬。  
狩猎。都说警察对犯人也是一种狩猎，但现在体会起来，恐怕还是犯人对警察的狩猎比较可怕。  
亡命之徒，目无法纪。公孙泽不知道对方的枪法怎样，但看架势，不是外行。这种蔑视生命的人如果还是内行，基本上被找到就等于判了死刑了。  
公孙泽也想过直接去抢那把猎枪，但对方好像猜到了一样，一直没有靠得很近，而是小心翼翼地寻找着合适的中距离狙击点。  
他们就这样，一个一直保持着距离，一个依赖尽可能少的位移躲避，僵持了五分多钟。  
出口方面，公孙泽开始逃跑以后才发现，那是不可能到达的。出口刚好在顶上，需要爬架子离开，基本上等于送人头。  
就这样僵持十分钟，似乎才是最明智的选择。  
对方还在不远处以近乎绕行的方式寻找着他们，一时半会应该没有危险。  
“原来你是守株待兔型啊。”背后突然传来一个人的声音，差点给他吓得跳起来。  
这次他看清犯人的脸了，是个成熟又阴冷的男人。他俩之间的距离不足三米，再往前走两步，就能拼死赌一把翻盘。  
但犯人枪口指着的是蹲在一边手足无措的Simon。  
哒哒的脚步还在不远处有规律地回荡着，公孙泽一下子明白过来，上当了。  
谢晗赤着脚，无声地慢慢又拉开了两步距离，他的枪很稳，就算不能爆头，公孙泽也相信Simon绝对躲不开。  
自己虽然也可以上演拼死挡枪子的戏码，但对抓住犯人和保护Simon来说，毫无意义。  
“赌输了，怎么办，你们欠我一条命。”谢晗的语气里充满了胜利的得意。  
“我可以给你一条命，只要你放过他。”公孙泽尝试着跟他交涉，搞不好这种变态会喜欢一人换一人的戏码。  
“那我总得要点彩头吧，要不你阉了这个Simon，我放了你们俩？”谢晗不怀好意地扫视了一眼Simon和公孙泽，“我带了刀和止血工具。”  
“开什么玩笑！”公孙泽的脸一下子红了起来。  
“你真有意思。”谢晗也笑了，“放心吧，不会让你阉了他的，毕竟已经没有太多时间了。”  
时间？公孙泽愣了一下。  
砰。谢晗突然开枪，子弹擦过Simon的胳膊，叮一声敲在铁架上弹开了。  
“啊！！！”Simon惨叫起来，坐倒在地上。殷红的血液从他的伤口冒出来，他颤抖着，用另一只手紧紧地捏着自己受伤的胳膊。  
空气里混杂进了硝烟的味道。  
“再给你们三秒钟。”谢晗眯起眼睛，又开始了下一轮的瞄准，“一。”  
公孙泽立刻飞奔向Simon，把他扶了起来。  
刚跑出去两步，他的呼吸突然变得急促。  
虽然在高度紧张下，心跳和呼吸加速是正常的，但现在还混杂进了四肢发软的感觉，连视线都有点模糊起来。  
他扶着Simon再跑出去五六步，就彻底倒在了地上。  
“哎……药效太好了也很让人苦恼啊。”他听见身后谢晗遗憾的感慨。  
他有点猜到了，多半是谢晗给他们下了药。包裹在胶囊之类的外壳里头，可以延迟发作。  
大概是被疼痛和生命威胁所刺激，Simon反而比他坚持得更久，还跑出去了更远。  
他最后看到的画面，是Simon跌跌撞撞地跑在前头，然后又被另一道血泉贯穿。  
这次是真正地被打中了，但依然不是要害。  
他看到谢晗从他身边迈过，于是下意识地抓住了他的脚踝。  
“你叫什么？”他用尽最后的力气问出了这句话。  
谢晗停了下来，俯视着他。  
但他已经无法辨认对方脸上的表情，也无法听清除了Simon哀嚎以外的声音了。


	22. Chapter 22

来这里快十天，上田直也终于见到了一个新面孔。  
虽然是个瘦长身段，但看起来应该有点力气，应该是个能打的人吧？这样的家伙都被谢晗捆回来了吗？  
看到他手腕上的手铐，直也想起了警察。警察都在干什么呢？为什么一点动静都没有……  
他心里对警察产生了怀疑，但很快又摇摇头抹去了这个念想。  
怀疑警察，就像怀疑西比拉系统一样。这么多人失踪，公安厅一定会展开地毯式搜索的，东京很大，要给他们一点时间。  
他一边在心里狠狠地巩固自己的信心，一边打开了检测器。  
还好……犯罪系数没有增加，他在心里舒了一口气。  
随即，他鬼使神差地，把检测器对准了公孙泽。  
【公孙泽，群青，犯罪指数：65。】  
正常人……呢。  
是和他一样，被叫来做杀人选择的吗？

公孙泽醒来的时候，房间里有两个人，一个是犯人，一个是在床上看书的少年。  
他摇摇头摆脱迷药的残余影响，开始审视起这间屋子。白色的墙面、大理石的地板，装潢相当简单。  
“你醒了。”犯人听到动静，从手表终端把视线移到他身上。  
“Simon呢？”公孙泽立刻一跃而起，但迅速被绳子和手铐限制住了，只能维持着蹲坐的姿势。  
“放心吧，还没死。”谢晗放下手上的书，翘起二郎腿审视着他，“当然了，死亡只是时间问题，至于还有多久，可能取决于你。”  
“少给我玩花样！把人都给我放了！”公孙泽怒道。  
谢晗却没有搭理他这句话，而是看向了一旁坐在床上的少年，“直也，不来认识一下你心心念念的警察吗？你已经很久没有翻页了。”  
被他叫到名字，少年稍微打了个寒颤，不过还是很快就接上话了：“反、反正都是被你抓到的人了……”  
“你看，才几岁的小孩子，就不太相信你们了呢。”谢晗冲公孙泽笑道。  
“你是上田直也？”等他放下挡住大半张脸的书，公孙泽才认出他来。  
“嗯。”直也点点头，反应很平淡。  
这也是当然的，这种时候，和一个战败的警察套近乎，不是什么明智之举。公孙泽也没有跟他过多地攀谈，免得波及到他。  
“你是谁，到底跟王陵璃华子什么关系？”公孙泽先选重要的信息问，免得这家伙又猝不及防地发难。  
“喜欢吃肉吗？”谢晗还是没有回答他的问题，“牛肉可以吗？”  
“我为什么要告诉你！”公孙泽讨厌这种被人游刃有余地玩弄的感觉。  
“你回答我一个问题，我就回答你一个问题，可以吗？”谢晗倒是很有耐心，跟他打着商量。  
“好啊。”公孙泽仗着自己能穿越，点了点头，“我喜欢吃牛肉。”  
“我叫谢晗，和王陵璃华子没有关系，我是在别人那里听说她的。”谢晗也如约回答了他的问题。  
“那人是谁？”公孙泽忍不住问道。  
“稍等。”谢晗冲门口打了个响指，一张长桌被一个很像多隆的圆柱形机器人推了进来，上面放着牛排，“直也，开饭了。”  
“哦。”直也从床上跳下来，坐在了他俩中间，自顾自地掀开了盖子。  
真的是牛排，于是他一个人念叨了一句“我开动了”，然后默默地用起了刀叉。  
谢晗按了个按钮，公孙泽手上的手铐就解开了，他看着自己脚上的，沉默了一会。  
“你也可以选择不吃。”谢晗笑了，“我们话题继续，你知道西比拉系统吗？”  
公孙泽犹豫了几秒，还是选择不跟自己的胃过不去，于是扶着桌子挪到了椅子上，“知道，所以到底是谁告诉你的？”  
“槙岛圣护。”谢晗诚实地回答道，“西比拉系统的秘密，你知道吗？”  
槙岛圣护，公孙泽记住了这个名字，同时回答他：“不知道，什么西比拉的秘密？”  
“我要是知道，就不会问你了。”谢晗悠哉地切着桌上的牛排，“西比拉系统据说是一台巨大的超级电脑，就位于诺娜塔内，你没见过吗？”  
“我为什么要见过……”公孙泽被问得莫名其妙，低下头开始吃牛排，五分熟，对他来说略有一点生，不过酱汁的味道刚刚好，“你犯案的目的，就是为了弄清西比拉的秘密吗？”  
“弄清西比拉的秘密不重要吗？”谢晗反问道，“这里的人都被一台机器划分成了三六九等，但这东西的秘密却尚未对大家公开，不重要吗？”  
“那也不是我该管的事情啊。”公孙泽白了他一眼，突然想起了自己此行的目的，“对了，有一双装在证物袋里的手套，贴着DBI的标签，在不在你这里？”  
“在啊。”谢晗坦诚地回答着，继续向他套话，“你不是本地人吧，是来自DBI的？DBI是类似FBI的机构？”  
“算是吧。”公孙泽放下叉子，向他伸出了手，“证物拿来。”  
“我拒绝。”谢晗低下头，专心把自己的牛排分成等间距的分量。  
“你就没想过我能打赢你吗？”公孙泽瞪着他，握紧了手里的刀子。  
“你就没想过我为什么敢把你放开吗？”谢晗把牛肉送进嘴里，嘴角稍微扬了一下，“警官，我可以非常确定地告诉你，如果你在这里杀了我，你一定会后悔。”  
“……”公孙泽沉默了。  
他可以复活再来，但一旦时间往前走，有多少人会死在这里呢？


	23. Chapter 23

不想浪费任何一点套出信息的机会，公孙泽想了想，又把话题绕回到那些被害者身上。  
“你是怎么选定这些被害者的，无差别作案？你到底有什么目的？”  
谢晗想了想，回答道：“当然是捡好骗的选，至于目的……好玩罢了。”  
没给公孙泽接话的机会，他补上了自己的提问：“你们用什么工具过来的？怎么回去？”  
“一台搜到的时空机器，想回去就能随时回去。”公孙泽回答道。  
他盘子里的牛排已经吃完了，抬头看谢晗，还剩一点，而直也好像吃不完一个成年人的分量，已经在神游了。  
“不想吃就不要吃了，这是你的自由。”谢晗看着直也，“本来也不是你自己盛的，吃不完有什么关系。”  
直也愣了一下，怔怔地放下了刀叉。  
“我也不吃了，成年人也有判断失误、吃不完的时候。”谢晗放下餐具，擦了擦手，眼带笑意地看着公孙泽，“直也在我这里做出了果断的选择，所以至少他很安全不是吗？”  
“你不过是留着他当人质罢了。”公孙泽冷冷地猜测道。  
谢晗噗嗤一笑，“你是个很正直的警官。”  
“……”公孙泽不知道他为什么得出了这样的判断。  
“好了，回到话题上来，直也做出了的选择。”谢晗又走到了那面墙边，按开了他的监狱，“你呢？警官，你做什么选择？”  
迎面而来的场景和上次直也看到的差不多，唯一的变化是女人换成了那个奄奄一息的Simon。  
“这么多人，你想救哪一个？”

公孙泽在这三个牢笼之间犹豫了数十秒，发现这个选择比他想象中的难得多。他作为警察，本来就不应该有这样的选择权，不管多么困难，他都应该竭尽全力把人质全救出来。  
但这仅仅是“本来”。和直也不一样，公孙泽作为警察，他看懂了目前的形势——  
老人在最低限度的生存供应下，精神状态相当不佳，脸色也不好，继续下去，搞不好会出问题；  
另一名成年男性的身上插着输液管和各种导管，旁边还有仪器在运作，显然谢晗对他动了什么手脚；  
而Simon的情况更为直观，他蜷缩在角落里，虽然做了初步的止血，但是并没有完全止住，而且已经神情恍惚，再这样下去，随时都可能面临危险。  
在这种情况下，他继续拖延下去，搞不好三个都救不了。  
“怎么样？想好了吗？你要是答应跟我赌一把，我就立刻放走一个。”谢晗用打商量的轻松语气跟他交谈着，“你要是赌赢了，三个都送你。”  
“赌什么？”公孙泽看着他，如果能全部救走，他值得尝试一下。  
“嗯，就赌……”谢晗冥思苦想了十几秒，豁然开朗，“就赌你能不能亲手杀死其中一个吧。”  
“你少来这套！”公孙泽瞪着他，内心又萌生了偷袭他的意图。  
“我也不是总喜欢开玩笑的。”谢晗镇定地望着他，“你要是输了，我依然至少会给你留一个活口。”  
“我不会拿人命跟你赌。”公孙泽的语气严肃。  
“哦。”谢晗轻笑了一声，“原来你喜欢公平，那种一个活口都没有的公平。”  
“拼个鱼死网破，对你一点好处都没有。”公孙泽几乎已经拉开了战斗的架势。  
“我提醒你，这个世界上能把我的生命体征和炸弹控制系统捆绑在一起的设备很多。”谢晗往前走了半步，“我可以死，你可以死，人质可以被我杀死，但是直也怎么办呢？”  
公孙泽突然愣了一下，因为他看到谢晗的眼中有了温和的神情。  
这种神情是冲着直也去的，谢晗这样看着他，向他抛出了一个问题：“直也，如果让你选择，你想死吗？”  
直也本来在听他俩争吵，被他突然一问到，花了一点时间才反应过来，“当然……是不想的。”  
“他就是你的人质！”公孙泽更加认定了这一点。  
“他是我的朋友。”谢晗纠正道，“所以你到底赌，还是不赌？”  
“我不会和你赌的。”公孙泽冷漠地拒绝道。  
于是谢晗打了个响指，只听那个戴着氧气面罩的男人发出了凄厉模糊的惨叫，在公孙泽惊讶的目光中，他的胸口被鲜血浸染。  
公孙泽下意识地跑进去，但已经晚了。  
那个男人的心脏被某种工具钳着，扯离了他的身体。  
“这都是你的错。”谢晗看着公孙泽，在他背后发出了魔咒般的喃喃低语，“都是因为你推卸责任，他才死得一点希望都没有，都是你的错。”

血流向床沿，汩汩而下，满目都是惹眼的暗红，连呼吸机里都吹出了血沫。  
公孙泽突然有了一种深重的无力感。虽然他不至于被谢晗说动，认为这全部都是自己的责任，但他心里很清楚，这局因他而起，无论如何，他都脱不了干系。  
“我会遵守约定，把这个老头放走。”谢晗在他身后，用安抚的语气说着，“接下来我们换一个玩法，你愿意拿你自己换Simon吗？”  
自己？公孙泽回头看着谢晗，在背光的条件下他读不出任何表情细节。  
不过……对方还不知道他能复活吧？  
“有兴趣了？”谢晗看他没回话，又问了一句。  
“……说说看。”公孙泽发现自己的嗓子有一种发堵的感觉。  
“你只要坚持住，不要死，三天后，我就放了Simon。”谢晗给了个奇怪的赌约，看他听不懂，又补充了一句，“就是，你不要自杀，好好地陪我玩一会。”  
就算能复活，他怎么可能会自杀；而且反正能复活，他难道会怕那些极端手段？公孙泽在心里吐槽着。  
但他不能表现出来，他要再犹豫一下，避免对方生疑。  
“没关系，我给你时间考虑，反正我要把他们送出去嘛。”谢晗慢条斯理地走近，在公孙泽脚边停了一下，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你真是个正直的警官。”  
公孙泽还没来得及细想这句话的意思，就感觉后颈一麻。一瞬间他就明白了，他还真是个正直的警官，居然一个当上了两次。


	24. Chapter 24

等他醒来的时候，已经不在蓝白的那两间房子里了。  
海藻一般的深绿，还是集装箱一般的构造，他被用项圈和皮带锁在椅子上，面对着一片渐变的绿色墙体。  
不知道为什么，虽然只不过是绿色，但给他一种非常不舒适的感觉。  
“你好。”他突然听到前方传来了一个声音，再一看，居然有个人站在那里。  
隐身？全息投影？超时空传送？他不知道算哪种，不过对他来说也不是很重要。  
这个男人本身比较容易引起他的注意——白衣白发，一副超然物外的悠闲感。  
“这就是你的新玩具？有点傻嘛。”白发男的眼神瞟向公孙泽的身后。  
“傻人有傻的玩法嘛。”谢晗在公孙泽身后回了一句，他一边说着，一边走到了公孙泽背后，按住了他的肩膀，“跟你介绍一下，这位就是槙岛圣护。”  
“是你策划了分尸的案件？”公孙泽皱眉看着这个有点违和感的男人。  
“我策划的王陵璃华子事件已经过去很久了。”白毛轻叹了一口气，依然看着谢晗，“以我的感觉，他不是可造之材。”  
“不是可造之材才有趣。”谢晗坚持着，伸手从背后把小推车拉到了公孙泽身边，“让我们来看看，你是什么颜色。”  
公孙泽瞪着他，看着他把某种液体从自己手臂注射进了身体，但无能为力。  
他突然想起来，绿色好像是一种容易犯罪的色相。他们是想让他犯罪，还是想让他有恐惧感？  
液体带着一股寒流进入了他的上臂，随后消失在身体里。他感觉到了一阵头晕恶心，不过还不算想吐。  
眼前开始朦胧起来，他下意识晃了晃脑袋，但最后依然在丛林般的苍翠中失去了知觉。  
……  
公孙泽在大街上醒来，车水马龙，德城的风景如此恍如隔世。  
“我们回来啦！”展超欢呼着。  
“真是好久不见呐。”包正也感慨着。  
“总算回来了。”白玉堂也半真半假地应和了一句。  
“探长哥你觉得呢？”包正看向了身边的人。  
“……”公孙泽还在发愣。  
“我觉得……”但已经有人回话了，“也没有去很久。”  
声音从他背后传来，他感觉到了一阵寒意，一回头，是一个陌生的男人。  
他是谁？他并不是公孙泽。  
“你……”公孙泽还没来得及跟他说话，就感觉到身体飘忽起来。  
……  
一眨眼，他又回到了谢晗的房间里，满目的金色。  
包正他们依然在他身边，还有公安厅的大家。  
他们都看着眼前Simon的尸体，露出阴沉的表情。  
“公孙泽害死的？”  
“应该说公孙泽杀死的吧。”  
“探长……”  
“你们在说什么？”公孙泽纳闷地喊了一声。  
所有人一齐看过来，盯着他的手，他也跟着低下头，满手的鲜血，和一把刀子。  
刀口与Simon身上的诸多伤口吻合。  
“不、不是……”他还没说完，突然明白了，这是陷阱。  
他被人催眠了，一定是这样，他根本不记得自己杀了人。  
……  
他再一次在苍翠的房间中醒来。  
“你对我干了什么！”他对着谢晗怒斥。  
“我只是在设计我的作品罢了。”谢晗的手上拿着一盒图钉，捏住了公孙泽的下巴，“你猜，你咽下去会死吗？”  
公孙泽瞪大了眼睛，下意识地咽了一口唾沫，但谢晗的动作还没开始，他就感觉到嗓子里泛起一阵腥甜的痛觉。  
四周的苍翠逐渐被锐痛的血色所替代，他的眼球充满了血丝，说不出一句话来。  
“你是谁？”谢晗问着。  
他是公孙泽，但他说不出来。  
“你是我的作品。”  
他不是，但他说不出来。  
“其实你已经忘记了你是谁。”  
他没有。  
“你是谁？”谢晗打了个响指。  
他的脑袋里突然嗡地一下放空，他是谁来着？他是DBI的探长，但他是谁来着？

谢晗看着自己手上的划痕，陷入了沉思。  
大概是没有防备，这家伙的心智瓦解起来比李熏然要快。但正因如此，似乎抗拒得也更直白。  
利用槙岛圣护提供的药物和脑干涉仪器，催眠变得非常容易，公孙泽的精神内核轻易地暴露在他俩的面前。  
正直、好强、钻牛角尖，是容易浑浊的类型。  
就像槙岛圣护毁灭了宜野座伸元的澄澈色相一样，谢晗相信，他也能轻松设计坑害公孙泽。  
不过，他这次的目的，是要窃取西比拉的秘密。比起残忍和陷害，他还想要一些新的东西。  
公孙泽被他抑制了颈部以下的神经，无力地倒在地上，半梦半醒地感觉自己被分割和重组，分不清是真实还是催眠。  
他把刀子递到公孙泽面前，问他：“你愿意死吗？”  
公孙泽用迷茫的眼神看着他，摇了摇头。  
“为什么？”他问道。  
公孙泽还是一脸迷茫，摇了摇头。  
“你是谁？”他继续问着。  
公孙泽开合了一下嘴唇，没有说出话来。  
“你是我的作品。”谢晗再一次重复着。  
公孙泽愣了一下，没有反驳，而是一脸懵懂地看着他。  
差不多了，好像是差不多了。  
谢晗情不自禁地笑了，他抬头看着槙岛圣护，“接下来的内容一点也不艺术，你可以不看。”  
槙岛圣护把书放下，但还坐在角落里，也冲着谢晗笑了，“没关系，他不艺术，但我对你很有兴趣。”  
“也不坏。”谢晗耸耸肩，没有表达进一步的感想。  
他打了个响指，又有多隆一样的机器人推车进来了。


	25. Chapter 25

公孙泽突然惊醒，自己还在那间绿色的房间里。他好像做了一个很长的梦，梦里他死过，也杀过人。  
他现在坐在一个巨大的机械台上，前方有一台旋转着刀片的绞肉机。  
机器一直旋转着，他盯着看了好几分钟，有了一种莫名的恐惧感。  
“你醒了？”谢晗关切地询问了一句。  
他和槙岛圣护一起从门外进来，公孙泽看见了，门外是灰色的走道，这里的每一间，都投影成了不一样的颜色。  
“还有一天，你答应过，不自杀的，一定要记好了。”谢晗的眼神里有一种疲劳感，但还有更多的疯狂。  
而公孙泽根本不知道已经过去了两天。他被做了什么，自己完全记不清。  
“刀子给你，不要丢了。”谢晗把刀子拴在他的手腕上，解开他的右手。  
公孙泽一拿到刀，立刻向他挥过去，却被他巧妙地躲开了。  
“你知道你偷袭我几次了吗？”谢晗炫耀地挥了挥自己缠着绷带的右手，“你的潜意识像个小孩子一样。”  
“我觉得你更幼稚。”槙岛圣护调侃道。  
“哦，真的吗？”谢晗无辜地看着他。  
“你不觉得房间很扎眼吗？”槙岛圣护看了一下四周。  
“你的颜色比较扎眼。”谢晗反驳道。  
公孙泽茫然地看着这两个神经病争吵，也不知道意义何在。  
“你喜欢猜谜吗？”谢晗突然扭过头来问公孙泽。  
“……”公孙泽的头还有点疼，提防着不想回答他的问题。  
“我打算和你一起猜一猜西比拉的秘密。”谢晗说着，打开了大屏幕，同时把绞肉机向前推了一把，“也许你们的这趟旅行也会因此变得更加有趣。”  
“西比拉系统建立以后，大家的一切情绪都被数值化了起来，但……也有那么一些有趣的故事。”  
绞肉机持续靠近公孙泽的双腿，而屏幕上显示的是他们彼此的psycho-pass数值。  
公孙泽惊讶地发现，自己的犯罪指数已经接近了100，在95左右徘徊。  
而谢晗还是一片平静，闪烁着淡然的皓月银。  
“你猜，在什么情况下，你才会越过这条界限呢？”谢晗知道他在看什么，温柔地询问着。  
而那台绞肉机已经逐渐靠近了公孙泽，一股锐痛顺着腿攀行而上，而接下来的，还有更加撕扯的碾碎酷刑。  
“哈哈哈……”谢晗忍不住笑了起来，先是低沉的，后来在公孙泽的惨呼中，逐渐疯狂起来。  
“你看！我就说很好玩吧！”公孙泽听到他在跟槙岛圣护炫耀。  
“你喜欢就好。”槙岛圣护的语气是无奈又包容的。  
最后，他看到自己的犯罪指数，轻易地越过了100。在重压之下，一个人很容易就会萌生出各种危险的想法。  
但他好像还没有到无药可救的地步……  
“你看！我居然还没有成为潜在犯，我都已经是犯人了啊！”谢晗怕他听不见，在他耳边大喊着，“你说这个系统是不是很有意思啊！”  
他真的几乎已经听不见了，他轻易地就萌生了自己已经不是自己、或者自己真希望不是自己的感情。  
他到哪一秒才会被彻底搅碎呢？  
“现代医学很发达啊！要死很久很久吧！”谢晗仿佛洞悉了他的想法一样回答着他的问题。  
机器卡住了，然后又在巨力之下吱吱嘎嘎运作起来。  
他突然生起了一种希望有人救他一把的愿望，但他们会这么快找到这里吗？  
……  
他的意识又朦胧起来，所以银色的光阵展开的时候，他根本没有注意到。  
周围景色骤然变换，他站在了一个巨大的圆柱形垃圾桶上。

谢晗看着空空如也的操作台，眼神里泛起了复杂的阴云。  
他的犯罪指数终于往上突破了10点，但还是没有太多变化，并且很快就降了回去。  
槙岛圣护站在门口，表情平静地问他：“又发生了什么？”  
谢晗深呼吸了一口气，用抱怨的语气说道：“我真的很讨厌重复说很多遍同一件事情。”  
公孙泽没死，但其他人捣了鬼，所以他们回去了，槙岛圣护也忘记了相关的事情。  
他能看见每一次轮回前的情况，这次也不例外。他看见那个黑皮肤的男人向另一个人挥刀，最终被击毙。虽然只是一瞬间，画面也不完整，但他知道，他们是故意的。  
就跟上次有人故意抹脖子一样。  
到底是谁打乱了他的计划，他有点好奇。  
这个世界是不是有和Simon一样好玩的人，他十分期待。


	26. Chapter 26

几分钟以前，包正在厨房拿起了刀子。  
“我不打算等下去了。”他挥了挥菜刀，想了想，看向了白玉堂，“你准备好给我一枪。”  
“不是都试过了吗？”白玉堂把支配者拿在手上转悠着，“非致死状态射不死人的。”  
“我有办法让它变成致死模式。”包正看向了展超，又叮嘱了白玉堂一遍，“瞄准了啊。”  
“哦。”白玉堂点点头，把支配者举了起来。  
只见包正以迅雷不及掩耳之势砍向展超，刀子挥得呼呼作响。  
“啊啊啊！包大哥你也来！”展超被白玉堂坑过一次了，立刻灵敏地躲开，但包正也没退后，又继续追了上去。  
砰。白玉堂看准机会来了一枪。当然，支配者已经成功转为致死模式了。  
“我怎么不行？”落到垃圾桶上，白玉堂疑惑地嘀咕着。之前他也偷袭过展超，但依然变不成致死模式。  
“主要看气势。”包正在散去的银光中俏皮地眨了眨眼。  
白玉堂斜了他一眼，心里知道，这只能说明包正当时比他危险得多。  
四人同时站在垃圾桶上，一动就发出承受不起的声响。  
“公孙泽。”站定以后，包正忍不住喊了一声，同时也迅速发现了就站在身边的公孙泽。  
但紧接着，公孙泽就倒了下去。  
“探长！”展超惊呼了一声。  
包正及时接住了公孙泽，他的脸色苍白，不过很快就回过神来，“……我死了？”  
“是包正死了。”白玉堂插话道，“看来他猜得很准，你这两天过得不太好啊。”  
公孙泽咽了一口唾沫，深吸了一口气，平复自己的心情。他没有看包正，只问了一句：“你怎么死了？”  
“当然是看破了敌人的计谋。”包正回答道，再看一眼公孙泽，他的神智好像清楚些了，但还是哪里怪怪的，“你那边什么情况？”  
被问到这个问题，公孙泽的瞳孔骤然放大了一下，他忍不住捂住嘴，弯下腰干呕起来。  
“他们逼你吃鲱鱼罐头啦？”白玉堂调侃道。  
“什么是鲱鱼罐头？”展超一脸纳闷。  
“电脑上看到的，据说非常难吃。”白玉堂敷衍着解释，继续看着公孙泽精神受创的样子，“看来对方是个不好对付的家伙啊。”  
“废话，知道我们能复活的人当然不好对付啦。”展超跟他抬杠道。  
“你说什么？”公孙泽一听，皱起了眉，“你说谁知道我们能复活？”  
“那个抓走你的人。”包正替展超回答道，“昨天我们发现了另外两名受害者，其中活着的那名告诉我们，你跟人打赌，不能自杀。”  
“那不正说明了他不知道我们能复活吗？”公孙泽有点理不清逻辑。  
“但他还留下了另一张纸条，写着‘死亡是新的开始’。”包正解释道，“送回来的两个人都不满足这个说法，只有你满足。”  
“也许他指的不是我而是他的什么计划呢？”公孙泽猜测道。  
“但我不敢冒险。”包正轻叹了一口气，看了一眼公孙泽，“我们已经在尸体上见识过了，他是个手段猎奇的家伙。”  
“……算了。”公孙泽虚弱地摆摆手，不想再提谢晗了，“想办法联系上公安厅吧，到时候再说。”  
“嗯。”包正点点头，把他交给展超扶着，跳下了垃圾桶，“我记得常守警官的电话，找个多隆联系一下，应该会听我们说。”  
“这你都记得？”公孙泽挑眉瞥了他一眼。  
“怎么啦？”包正故意眨眨眼，看着他。  
“……”公孙泽偏过头，不想让他把这个话题继续下去。  
看他还能开玩笑，包正在心里暗舒了一口气，小跑到路口，拦住了一台多隆。  
简单地交谈了几句，他首先没有拨打常守朱的电话，而是悄悄指了指背后的公孙泽，“能不能帮我扫描一下那边穿棕色西装的男人，我想看他的色相。”  
“非法入侵人士。”多隆一边通报了这一点，一边在头顶投影出了一片颜色。  
包正看着，眉头小小地皱了一下。  
原本公孙泽湛蓝汪洋一样的群青色如今黯淡了下去，变成了染了墨色的深海。


End file.
